


Intensive Counseling

by SpookyNoodle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainwashing, Drugging, F/M, Lemon, Smut, professor arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyNoodle/pseuds/SpookyNoodle
Summary: Yang finds some special dust that eliminates some of our favorite school counselor's inhibition. (Underage because Ruby.)





	1. Prologue - Yang Knows a Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341664) by Coeur Al'Aran. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang presents her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids, welcome to my first fic and package of lemons. This story is based off of Coeur Al'aran's story "Professor Arc", so I would highly suggest reading that before this so you have some sort of context. While this story is set in that world, it is not meant to be canon. I talked to Coeur and he said that he's cool with me writing this, but this isn't exactly happening; just a very interesting, very sexy 'what-if'. Anyway, enjoy!

"You want to WHAT?" Weiss practically shrieked.

"Shut up!" Yang placed a hand over the girl's mouth, glancing anxiously at the door.

Weiss pulled the offending appendage away, "But he's a professor! He's older than us!"

"He's not  _that_  much older than us. Besides, I've seen the way you look at him."

Weiss gasped, looking as if she'd been caught. She quickly transformed her expression to one of incredulity and anger, but Yang had seen enough.

"I still don't think this is right." Pyrrha spoke from where she stood, leaning against the fore poster of Ruby and Weiss' bunk-bed.

"Forget about right! As long as no one gets hurt, let's have some fun! Besides, cereal-girl, you want this just as much as I do. I saw you flash him your ass during the first night."

"Th-that's not true! I didn't even know him! Besides, Blake did the same thing! She was practically naked under that kimono…thing!" Pyrrha's face was almost the same shade as her hair, and the finger she pointed at Blake was trembling oh so slightly.

Blake let out an indignant little shout from her bunk "That's ridiculous! It's not my fault there's no decent way to sit in a yukata!"

But now Pyrrha had distracted the attention from herself, and she was going to press the attack. "You just  _felt_ like propping up your legs for all to see."

Yang cut in before Blake could retort, "Besides, we've all seen how excited you get before you go off to your  _counseling sessions_ ", and she oozed out the word with more suggestion than seemed possible. "Just you and him,  _alone…"_

"Shut up!" Blake retort, with all of the panache and wit of a drunk tortoise. She grasped in her mind desperately for a follow-up, but her mind drew a blank.

"Not so fast, Weiss-cream!" Yang's cry called Blake out of her reverie. The heiress turned from the door that she had been about to open.

"I refuse to become involved! You are members of my team and my friends, so I won't tell anyone about this, but I want no part of this." She turned again to the door, laying her fingers on it.

"But  _I_  think you do!" Yang crowed from where she sat between the bunk beds. "I've seen the way you tense when he looks at you." Weiss' face flushed as she turned around, opening her mouth to reply, but Yang cut in again before she got the chance.

"You keep offering to stay after class to help him clean up, and most damning of all…" Yang's voice escalated, and Blake muttered something about being quiet. Yang's grin could be described as nothing short of shit-eating.

_Don't you dare do it! You say it and you're dead Xiao Long!_

"…you talk about him in your sleep!"

_Traitor!_

"To be more specific, she  _moans_  about him in her sleep", said Blake, her bow twitching in amusement.

"She does?" Ruby poked her head out from the side of her bunk.

"You didn't say Ruby was here!" hissed Weiss, her face becoming even more red.

"Yes, Ruby; poor Weiss has the hots for teach, and she's been having some very  _naughty_ dreams about him." Yang cheerfully spoke from her position, never breaking eye contact with Weiss.

"Oh! Actually that's not true! She woke me up one time and we had a serious talk about it: she was actually using her fingers to-"

"RUBY!" If Weiss hadn't shrieked before, she certainly did now.

"Really?" Yang's eyebrows rose faster than a boy's dick when she flashed her tits. "Well I guess that settles the matter. I'll put you down for an 'appointment' then, Miss Schnee. Seems you'll be Weiss-cream for an entirely different reason before too long!"

"You're disgusting!" Weiss cried but she still stomped from the door back to where Yang was sitting.

Yang chuckled to herself, looking at the blushing faces of the girls around her.

"So it's settled then?"

"Wait a minute: what's your part in this?" Weiss smirked at Yang, thinking she had trapped her. "Why'd you bring Professor Arc up in the first place?"

"First of all: you don't call him 'Professor Arc' when your dreaming or doing… other things-" Yang grinned at Weiss' spluttering "so just call him Jaune like the rest of us do. And secondly: I'll be the first to admit that Jaune gets me tingly in all sorts of fun places." She cackled at the embarrassed expressions of the girls around her. "I mean, sure: he was cute at first, but think about all's he's done since then."

Her tone shifted, and she somehow became more sincere. "Think about what he did for Blake. Standing up for you like that to Ozpin could've got him reprimanded or fired."

"You don't need to guilt me, Yang." Blake's harsh tone resounded from the shadow of her bunk.

"I'm not! But he saved Ruby's life." Yang's tone was still somewhat somber. "He's treated us with nothing but respect and caring. He's a great guy."

Pyrrha's thoughts turned to when she had come to his office for help.

"…and not being an asshole is a HUGE TURN-ON FOR ME!" Yang's unrepentantly cheerful tone filled the room like rude sunshine.

"You're hopeless" Weiss muttered, but her hand covered a smile.

"I still don't know how wise this is…" Pyrrha's smile fell slightly as she spoke.

"Oh, come on! You want him just as much as I do" Yang jabbed, but Pyrrha spoke before she could continue:

"Part of the reason I admire him so is because he's never made advances on us in that way." Her phrasing danced around the subject, and Yang heard it.

"What, ya mean sex?"

Pyrrha blushed, but continued "If we tried anything like  _that"_  and she emphasized the word "then he'd just talk to Ozpin, or worse Goodwitch" the room collectively shuddered at the thought "and we'd get expelled."

"Ah, hell! I forgot to tell you the best part!" cried Yang from where she sat. She reached into a drawer in the dresser behind her and pulled out a small vial of purple dust.

"This little beauty is what's going to strip the good Professor of some of his admittedly cool" and she glanced at Pyrrha "but oh so aggravatingly boring inhibitions."

The room began to protest, but she continued "and! He won't tattle on us because he won't remember a thing!" and she grinned at the other girls in the room.

"Wait. How does that work?" Weiss was curious, despite herself, and she sat down on the floor.

"So, I know a guy…" Yang began, and Blake snickered from her bunk "and he found this cool dust! It's supposed to be this kinda mind control… stuff.

Anyway: the way it works is: we put this in the good Professor's coffee tomorrow morning and we can do whatever we want with him for the next two weeks.

But the best part is how sneaky it is! Jaune is still just Jaune until we say the code word…"

And she wiggled her fingers mysteriously at her compatriots.

"and then he turns into 'ultra-sexy Jaune!"

"What possible practical application could that have?" Weiss said as she sat across from Yang.

"People don't just make dust to blow up monsters, Weiss-cream" Yang chided, waggling the purple vial between forefinger and thumb "sometimes they make dust so we can screw hot professors."

"So what you're saying is: Professor Arc-eh-Jaune will stay exactly as he is, but once we say the word-" and Weiss wiggled her fingers just as Yang had "-then he loses his inhibitions and we can…um…"

"You make it sound so boring!" Yang flopped back onto the ground behind her, but Pyrrha asked:

"How exactly will he be changed by this dust?"

"From what my guy told me, almost nothing changes. Jaune stays Jaune, he just gets hornier, and he doesn't mind doing-the-do with some lovely ladies such as ourselves." Yang was peering into the vial as she spoke, tipping it from side to side.

"But you said he wouldn't remember anything." Weiss was cautious, but the idea was quickly appealing to her.

"Oh, right: so Jaune stays just the way we like him until he either falls asleep or he say the word again, and that knocks him out. When he wakes up, he won't remember a thing that happened. Or what happened right before it happened." Blake rose her eyebrows at her partner's convoluted finish, tsking to herself at the poor grammar. If there was one thing Blake adored, it was words.

"But what if he gets us pre-" Pyrrha couldn't quite bring herself to say the word.

"Not to worry!" Yang turned around and pulled a small bag of white pills from the 'drawer of many wonders', popped it open, and offered a pill to each of the girls, who all took one, save for Ruby, who was still concealed on her bunk. "Just take one of these after the deed, and we're good to go."

"Last order of business is the schedule!" Yang pulled out a sheet of paper that was part of her binder from the same dresser as before, grabbing a pencil as well.

"We obviously have to take turns" said Yang, but Blake interrupted before she could continue:

"I think we should set aside a night for each girl. If they don't want to go, then they don't have to, but the night is reserved for them."

"Why wouldn't they want to go?" Yang seemed to have not considered the thought.

"Just humor me, would you?" Blake sighed, she seemed impatient.

"Fine. Go or don't go- I don't care. I'm going! And  _I'm_ going first!" So saying, Yang wrote her name on the first box of what turned out to be a calendar. Her name was written down for Monday.

The girls talked amongst themselves, finally settling on the following schedule.

Yang was to see Jaune the following day: Monday

Blake – Tuesday

Weiss – Wednesday

Pyrrha – Thursday

"What about Ruby? She met Jaune before any of us did." Weiss seemed to have forgotten that her partner was in the room, lying on her bunk.

"No. She's too young. She's 15 for crying out loud!" Ruby lay in her bunk, and her breath hitched at her sister's words. It wasn't fair…

"but what about that girl that sleeps in his room?" Blake had left her bed and was sitting with the others on the floor.

"Damnit! I forgot about her!"

"Wait, he already has a girlfriend?" Weiss was angry, whether at Yang at withholding information, or at Jaune for having someone else, not even she knew.

"Psh! No!" Yang waved the matter aside. "They both said it was totally casual. Still: I'll figure out some way to get her out of there." She seemed confident.

"Is there any way to counteract the effects early, or will Jaune still be like this for the next 2 weeks?" Pyrrha had also joined the other three on the floor.

"12 days- technically. But still, I don't think so. If we like it that much, we can just go again!"

"I think we should give him the weekend. The professor has certainly earned a little bit of peace." Blake spoke, ignoring Yang's muttered words of "he'll have earned more than that by the time I'm done with him…" but the other girls of the group agreed with her.

"What  _is_ the 'word', anyway?" Said Weiss as she stood. She moved to her own dresser and began to change into her night gown.

"Bird cage"

"Bird cage? Not very much for a code word" Weiss scoffed.

"Have much experience in the matter?" Blake teased as she too changed into her clothes for the night.

"Look: that was just what my guy told me, okay?" Yang and Pyrrha stood, and the latter moved to the door.

"I'll see you all tomorrow", Pyrrha called as the door closed behind her.

As the rest of her team changed, Ruby lay alone on her bunk, thinking hard. She knew the word, and she knew when everyone else would  _not_  be there, so theoretically, if luck favored her…

She blushed at the images that slithered through her head, and her body tingled at what Yang would have undoubtedly called 'naughty' thoughts.

* * *

Teams RWBY and RVNN sat around (the technically unqualified and fraudulent) Professor Arc, as they often did at breakfast, which was one of the few times when either they or he did not have some sort of class going on.

"Uh- Professor?" Pyrrha queried from Jaune's right, attempting to draw his attention from Yang who sat on his left, and held the vial of dust.

Jaune turned to her. "Yes, Miss Nikos?" He certainly turned to her, but he seemed to hold the coffee close to him, as if to protect it from the dangers of the world.

Yang quietly cursed to herself, and she glared at Pyrrha and then at the mug that Jaune still had his hand wrapped around.

She seemed to take the hint and leaned in close to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Pyrrha, please. There's something I need your help with." Jaune seemed uncomfortable with the close proximity, and he took his hand from his mug of coffee, gently removing Pyrrha's hands from him. Apart from that, he didn't really mention the contact.

Pyrrha wasn't really sure what to do next. She had expected him to either like the touch or to comment on it and scold her for trying to flirt with him, but he had just moved her hands, and he was stilling looking at her like he was waiting for her to say something. Was she supposed to say something?

Oh god, his eyes. They were a magnificent blue, not too deep or pale, and his eyelashes framed them like a painting.

"Pyrrha?"

"Uh- could I please meet with you Thursday evening?" It was the first thing that came into her head. She was relieved as she saw Yang's hand tip the vial of dust into the professor's coffee.

"Thursday is still a ways away, but I don't really see a problem with scheduling in advance. Uh, sure." Jaune returned to his coffee, and Yang gave her a thumbs up from behind the professor's back. Pyrrha sighed with relief, muttering a quiet "thank you" both to Jaune's response and to her stars for the luck they felt like sharing today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids! So, now that we've established exactly how everything works, let's get to the fun bits. :)
> 
> So, the reason I didn't include Ruby in with Yang's shenanigans is because I figured that Yang still sees Ruby as a kid (hell, she's fifteen, she is a kid!), buuuuuut: Ruby clearly crushes on Prof Jaune in the original story, and I've read plenty of Lancaster smut, so I figured that you guys don't actually have too much of a problem with it. ;)
> 
> Anyway: review, favorite, follow, do what you like.


	2. In Which Yang's Hair Glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes her turn, and Ruby feels left out.

Yang strutted (there was no other word for it) her way down to Professor Ar- Jaune's office, swinging her hips, even if there was no one to swing them for. She felt like keeping in practice.

She paused once she actually reached his door. She was a lot more nervous than she had let on to her friends. She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. Nailing the occasional stranger who bought her some drinks was one thing, this was completely different.

Her fist hovered before the door, indecisions striking at the worst possible moment. However, the universe felt like making a decision for her:

The door opened as Jaune started to step out of his rooms. He paused as he saw her "Oh, Miss Xiao Lo- uh- Yang. How can I help you?"

She withdrew her hand, biting her finger with a worry that wasn't entirely fake.

"Uh, could I talk to you, Jaune? There's something on my mind."

"Um, of course. Sure, come right on in." He opened the door and gestured for her to come inside.

Yang walked in, swinging her hips as she did, and she sat on the couch in the front area.

"Neo! I have a student, so I'll need to have the room to myself for the next hour or so." Jaune called out, and the girl in question sauntered from the bedroom, twirling a parasol with one hand.

"That's new." She ignored Jaune's comment, sticking her tongue out at him and making her way to the door. She flipped him the bird as she exited.

Yang chuckled and Jaune seated himself on the chair opposite her. She smirked and crossed one leg over the other.

She was happy to see Jaune's eyes flicker to her legs, and happier still that they didn't stay there long.

"So, Yang. How can I help you?"

"Well Professor, I've been having these weird dreams. I keep seeing this bird cage…"

Nothing seemed to change at the mention of the words. Had she gotten it wrong? She figured sure might as well press forward.

"Jaune?"

Jaune turned to face his 'patient'. His eyes widened, before going lax as his brain started to fuzz.. Yang was stared at him, her whole body relaxed. She had been biting her lip, in as if the pain would somehow convince whatever deity that was in charge of this kind of thing would grant her wish. When Jaunes whole body seemed to hang slightly, she let out a breath knowing it was indeed working. She stood from the couch and turned to him, a soft smirk on her face as her hands went up to her jacket's zipper.

His body straightened up the moment her fingers connected with the metal tab, and his eyes focused in as they her fingers pulled apart the zipper. She leaned forward, and his eyes darted fell to her chest like Grimm to a mass execution. She leaned back and rolled her shoulders, giving him another good view of her assets, while also letting the sleeves of the jacket slip off, and eventually the jacket itself, off of her shoulders.

Dear god. Her breasts. Her magnificent melons. Jaune wanted to dive in head first and never come out again.

She tossed the jacket to the side, nothing left on top except her shirt. It was just a plain loop of cloth, but Jaune didn't really know what to call it. To be honest, he didn't care, he just wanted it off.

 _NO! Bad Jaune! She's a student… you're technically a professor… I mean: sure, she's not_ actually _any younger than you, and sure: if Roman hadn't been so good with the damn transcripts you might be sleeping with this girl right now, but she's still a stude…_

Whatever else his brain might have said was extinguish as Yang stepped forward, her eyes half-lidded with lust. She was now wore nothing more than the tights around the good bits – uh-the  _private_ bits- the shirt around her chest, and her socks and high boots, and the extra skin she was showing off was driving Jaune mad.

She leaned forward, her body parallel to the floor, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, teach?"

He could see down her shirt. Her tits hung down, and Jaune could see through them to her flat stomach.

Yang smirked down at the growing tent in his pants. The effect may not have been as immediate as should would have liked, but this was pretty fun too.

"You seem stressed, Jaune. Maybe you need help more than I do."

She moved forward and sat in his lap, her knees straddling his hips and her chest in his face.

"Miss Xiao Lo-"

She placed a finger to his lips

"Yang, honey… call me Yang…" she purred the words, leaning her face close to his, and Jaune's brain went a few shades more fuzzy.

His hands wrapped around her waist, and unbelievably, he started lifting her off!

This was insane! Here she was, all for the taking, closer to naked than most of the other teachers would have preferred, and he was pulling her off!

No! She was too close! She knew something was working or she wouldn't have even gotten this far.

She closed the distance between their faces, her lips smashing against his in a hungry fury.

He couldn't keep this up. As strong as Jaune was, the world felt too soft, and Yang was too sexy, and…

His hands tightened on her waist, and Yang was afraid he was going to pull her off, but she inwardly sighed as he pulled her  _towards_ him.

She giggled into his mouth, when his hands moved down from her waist. A moan soon followed when he gave her a good squeeze and a soft slap.

He tasted like rainwater, like how she imagined a thunderstorm might taste.

To him, she tasted like honey and dusky sunbeams through a window.

She pulled away. "Feel better?" and she grinned, savoring the taste of his tongue.

His eyes were half-closed, but they fluttered open, and a goofy grin spread across his face. "Much better."

Half drunk on lust and a pinch of psychoactive dust, Jaune pulled her back to him, pushing their lips together. He stood from the chair, his arms sliding down to her legs as he picked Yang up in his arms.

She let out a small "oop", then giggled as she wrapped her legs around his sides. She hummed as they kissed, circling her tongue around his. She felt her back push open a door, and she fell backwards onto a bed.

Jaune knelt on the bed before her, kissing her right knee and sliding down the zipper on her tall boot. He pulled the sock off after, gently caressing her calf. His lips made their way down her leg, and he gently kissed the top of her foot, before following up with kisses on each toe, before working his way back up her leg.

He looked so stupid up there, and, to be honest, it kinda tickled.

Yang wiggled her toes at him, and he bit at one.

She let out a quick shriek and a laugh, and he chuckled.

"I'm not normally one to play around like this"

She laughed again. "So why are you? I don't think I could make my intentions any plainer. What are you afraid of?"

"Getting fired."

The smile faded from her lips.

"Who's getting you fired? If you make it really good, then I won't tell a soul." She leaned forward as she teased, gently placing her hands on either side of Jaune's face, and bringing it close for a kiss.

It was different this time; their first kiss had been hungry, needy. This one felt sweet and kind.

They parted again.

"Maybe you're right. Then again, who's to say you won't try to hold this over me."

She huffed. "You talk too much."

She pulled off her other shoe and sock in one fluid motion, then she stood up, and pulled Jaune to her again, locking her lips with his, and sliding her hands over his chest.

Yang pulled at the buttons, popping one open after the other, and she slid the shirt off of him when she had finished.

Her hands wandered down to his waist, and she pulled his fly open. She pulled his pants down altogether, and she grinned at the bulge she saw.

"A little eager, are we?"

"Now who's talking too much?"

She laughed as she kissed him again, and she spun them around so that his back was to the bed. She pushed him backwards, and he let out a surprised yelp as he fell.

Yang turned around before he hit the bed, and she tucked her fingers into the waistband of her shorts.

She couldn't hear anything from behind her, not even breathing. Good. She wanted him to see this.

Her fingers gripped the edge of her shorts, and teasingly, agonizingly,  _slowly_  pulled them down her long legs.

She heard a satisfying "Oh my God", from behind her, and she grinned to herself.

Jaune gazed at her fantastic ass. Yang was still bent over, and he could see her folds from between her legs.

She was less cruel with her shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it aside as she straightened up.

Holding up each breast with a hand, she turned back around to face the thoroughly seduced professor.

Jaune had taken off his underwear while she had been turned around, and she took a moment to admire him.

Admittedly: it was not the largest she'd ever seen, but she actually thought was a good thing. When she had had longer, it had hurt, and not in a "so-bad-but-so-good" kinda way. It had just fucking hurt. Jaune's was an excellent six and a half inches, and she smiled; more in a quietly pleased way than a mocking or teasing one.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it: it's not super big. You know: you don't have to stay here if you do-" but the words died in his mouth as Yang crawled up the bed and placed her lips on the head.

She pulled her mouth away, smiled at him, and whispered "It's fine."

Before he could answer, she winked and took all of him into her mouth, and all he could do was gasp at his ceiling.

Though Jaune would never have admitted it, he had never had a blowjob before, let alone had sex, and he was 90% sure this was simply the best dream he was ever going to have in his life.

Despite only the tip being past her soft lips, the wet muscle on the other side happily gave it her full attention. Slowly her lips slid off the end for only a moment. Immediately she took his head back into her mouth again, add a small twist at the end.

Jaune let out a moan as Yang repeated the action over and over. His hips started to slowly thrust up in a silent attempt to tell her he was read for more. The blonde girl got the message and one hand came up to caress his family jewels and she released his cock one last time. Her lips went down to the base to place a soft kiss on the hardened muscle. After a second her tongue passed through her lips before she dragged it up his length back to the tip.

Yang moved up a little bit, so she was a better position, and took the moment to throw her hair out of the way, as she looked down at the waiting member before her. Jaune watched as she brought her hands up onto her breast and went about squeezing them for a few moments before giving her nipples a firm pinch.

"Ready to show me your chemistry project, professor?" she teased, not actually caring what his answer was at this point.

Her hands came down on his thighs, and her mouth quickly took the whole of him in a single action. The sudden rushed caused Jaune to moan and thrust up into Yang, pushing himself as far in as he could get. Yang's head bobbed, up, but refused to release him this time, and she forced herself back down just in time for Jaune to thrust up again.

Faster and faster she went. Making Jaune do the same. He could feel himself approaching, it would be much longer. His hands released their death grip on the blankets they had, and he redirected them to Yang's head. He slammed her down harder on his cock, but she seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was. He was getting closer, and he felt some precum enter Yang's mouth, but neither even slowed down to acknowledge it. He felt himself twitch and knew he was coming, but before he could release his seed, Yang used her strength to push herself off his member, leaving him as close to the edge as he could get without going over. His whole cock has a slight discomfort to it, upset that it got so close, and Yang's knowing grin was the only thing keeping him from finishing himself.

She giggled again, and crawled further up the bed.

"Relax baby, we're just getting started." And she kissed him, her tongue sparring with his as she grinded her mound against his gently throbbing cock.

She let out a small gasp as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. He pulled his fingers through the golden locks until they caught at the tips of her hair, and then he pulled her hair and her head came with it.

Normally, her hair would be a huge "no-no" but something in the way he pulled her head back by her hair, insistent but gentle, without tugging, was okay with her.

Her body followed until she was sitting up with her hips planted in Jaune's lap.

His lips had broken from hers, and he trailed his teeth along her collarbone. His hands, with Yang's hair still grasped between his fingers, rested on the back of her ankles, and her body was arched up to him.

He traced down lower, and he chuckled in satisfaction at the small gasp he heard as he found her left nipple.

His lips pushed in gently but firmly, his tongue tracing circles around the teat before gently crossing back and forth across it.

Yang let out another gasp and her fingers found their way into his hair.

Jaune tried something new: carefully, gently, he placed his teeth around her nipple and bit, working very hard to keep it gentle.

She let out another gasp, louder this time, and he knew he had done the right thing as her fingers tightened around the back of his head.

He repeated the process for her right breast, and Yang's moans reverberated around the room. Jaune opened his eyes just in time to see a flash of light trace its way from Yang's scalp to the tips of her hair, which he realized were still clutched in his hands.

He let go just as Yang pulled his head back and threw it against the pillow.

She leaned down and purred in his ear "Okay. No more foreplay."

She gripped his erect cock, stroking it once or twice before settling back and sliding it in.

They both let out little moans as his cock settled fully in, and a single drop of Yang's cum slid down his member.

After holding still for the briefest moment, Yang gently slid her hips forward… then backward… then forward.

She had tried doing up and down before, and that hadn't been fun for her or the guy; it hurt too much and made awkward noises.

She moaned again, soft golden sparks trailing their way down individual parts of her hair, and her pace increased. Yang placed her hands on Jaune's shoulders and leaned forward as she increased her speed even further; there was no way she'd be able to hold herself up much longer.

She found Jaune's hands on her twist, fondling, squeezing, pinching occasionally, and she clenched around him as her moans got louder.

Yang could tell she was getting close, and he was too.

Her body pulsed, convulsed, and contracted around his cock, cum dribbling down the member as she orgasmed. She turned her head to the ceiling and screamed, and fire rippled down her hair, casting golden light onto the walls of the small bedroom.

As her climax finished, her arms went numb and she fell onto Jaune's chest, darkness once again descending on the room.

After a few moments, a voice purred in her ear "my turn…"

Suddenly, Jaune grabbed the girl's waist and flipped her over, and her hair splayed out behind her in a huge fan across the bed. His weight went to his arms as he pushed her hips down. He hadn't noticed in the sudden movement, but he had slipped out of Yang when he flipped her over, and his member throbbed angrily in protest.

He slid in again, and Yang exhaled sharply, the breath turning into a low moan. Something was different about this position. Maybe it was the angle? Further thought fled her as he thrust in again, and her hands clutched at the sheets to either side of her body.

"Oh god…" She couldn't tell who said it.

He thrust forward again, and one of his hands slid from her hip, gliding smoothing until his thumb pressed up against her clit.

"Oh god!" She knew it was her this time.

He pulled back, and pushed forward, his tempo slowly increasing as his thumb worked her clit in slow circles.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a shout.

White hot pleasure shot through Yang's spine as sparks again trailed their way down her hair.

It wasn't long before she could feel that he was ready, and she could feel him pulse inside of her, feel the cum as rope after rope left him.

Damnit! She had been so close to a second time! But he seemed to anticipate her. He may have pulled out, but his thumb continued to massage her clit in slow circles. He rotated his hand around his thumb, and slid two fingers deep inside her.

He didn't have time to pump more than once or twice before her eyes flew open and she arched her back up as she came again.

Her quiet moans left the room in a hushed silence, and he fell onto the bed next to her, one arm around her waist.

"So… does your hair always do that?"

"Only when it's really  _really_  good."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward pause.

"And it's never glowed like that. Only the little sparks. So I guess you were even better than that."

Another pause.

Yang looked over at Jaune to see that he was asleep. A drop of sweat ran down one lock of his hair and dripped onto the pillow next to his face.

"I guess it was good for you, too."

* * *

Team RWBY's dorm room door opened quietly, but unfortunately for Yang, her team had been expecting her.

The door tore itself from Yang's grasp and three eager sets of arms pulled her into the room.

Light filled the dorm as the door closed behind her, and her teammates bombarded her with questions.

"How was it?"

"Did it work?"

"Did you get expelled?"

"Was he good?" Ruby let the question slip from her lips without thinking, and her cheeks turned an immediate scarlet.

Yang shook her head, not seeming to care where the question had come from.

"Beyond imagining. Oh: keep in mind. The dust isn't perfect. I still had to work at it a bit before we could really get going. But trust me: it is  _so_  worth it."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a satisfied little shudder.

"Now no more questions! God, I'm tired." And she would not hear more of it. She climbed into bed, and passed out before she had even landed on the mattress.

A mixture of excited feelings ran through the remainder of Team RWBY, and the respective girls climbed back into bed.

Ruby thought about what Yang had said.  _"Beyond imagining."_

Yeah. Well we'll see what that.

When Ruby had questioned Weiss about her late-night  _activities_ , her partner hadn't exactly given her instructions, but she knew what was supposed to happen.

You just put your two fingers together, and you slid them into your underwear, and you stuck them up in there-

Oh God.

This felt incredible.

She let out soft squeaks as blonde hair and blue eyes danced in her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Leivve, as always, for reading through my shitty lemon fic and pointing out the worst parts.
> 
> I kinda just figured that Ruby was a squeaker. Like a screamer, but far far more adorable. Hope that's cool with you guys.
> 
> Anyway kids, sorry this took so damn long! I actually finished the chapter a few days after the epilogue debacle, but when I ran it past Leivve for him to look over, he said that he felt there wasn't enough actually smut. I believe his words were "You go from penetration to orgasm in, like, one paragraph."
> 
> Turns out decent smut is a lot harder (pun so very intended) than I had originally anticipated, which is why it took so long. I could never really get satisfied with the flow of the damn thing. To be honest, I'm still not really satisfied, so don't be too surprised if words or whole paragraphs get tweaked in the near future.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Blake is next, so I have some more smutty reading to do!


	3. In Which Blake Discovers Her Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake discovers something interesting, Neo and Jaune fight about something inconsequential, and Ruby continues to be sexually frustrated.

Blake was beyond nervous. It had seemed such a trivial question at the time, and she had brushed the thought away as soon as it presented itself, but the thought's ghost returned to haunt her:

What was she supposed to wear?

Her initial reaction had been to wear what she usually wore. After all, today was the day she was regularly schedule to meet with Jaune for her "therapy". What should make today any different?

Well, apart from  _that…_

But he didn't know about that, so was anything really different?

She was pulled from her reverie by shouting from within Jaune's room.

" _My_ bed,  _my_ kitchen,  _my_ bath,  _my_ room! All of this was given to me! Now, I'm willing to share, assuming this arrangement continues to be beneficial for  _both_ of us, but if you keep riding me raw every night only to steal the shower the next morning, then we're going to need to make some serious changes!"

Blake pulled her head back from the door just as it flew open. Jaune was holding a startled Neo by the wrist, and he flung the offending criminal out into the hallway.

Under normal circumstances, Neo would have easily fought her way back into the room and thrashed her roommate for being so inconsiderate towards her, but she was surprised to see him so angry. When violence failed her, Neo did what she does best: she pouted.

Jaune let out a small sigh. "I know you'll end up back here anyway. Just leave me alo-" and he suddenly noticed Blake standing off to one side of the doorway.

"Aw hell! That's not today is it?"

"It was the last time I checked." She smiled, and waited for him to sort out this… whatever it was… with his roommate. Wasn't she his girlfriend, or lover, or something? Jaune had never actually told Blake who Neo was, only a friend from Vacuo.

Something was wrong. Neo's pout was not bending Jaune to her will. She tried harder.

"I need to do my therapy session with Blake. We'll talk- uh- we'll figure this out after that, alright?"

Jaune didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her into the room.

* * *

Neo was incredulous. She, the cutest girl Jaune had surely ever seen, had not been able to influence Jaune with her Pout.

He hadn't batted so much as an eye.

Was he… mad at her?

Impossible. She had done nothing but help the idiot out, sparring with him in the evenings. The ice cream and the sheet stealing and the long showers were just her form of payment. Would he rather she charged him money?

Neo shook her head. She'd just have to sort this out with Jaune once she got back.

* * *

Jaune had let go of her hand once he pulled her into the room. Was it a bad thing that she wanted to hold his hand some more?

Of course not! She had come here prepared to seduce him… hadn't she?

She was holding one hand in the other, staring at her fingertips, which still seemed to be tingling.

"I'm really sorry about this."

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"I know I said that I'd move us to an actual office so we wouldn't essentially be conducting therapy in my bedroom, but I just haven't had time yet. This week has been hell, tonight especially. Neo seems to delight in making a nuisance of herself."

"Trouble in paradise?" A smile tugged at Blake's lips.

Jaune let out a short bark of a laugh. "Hardly. No, Neo and I aren't like that. She just needed somewhere… to be." He seemed unsure of the answer.

"Okay…?"

There was an awkward silence.

…

The awkward silence continued.

…

"Oh! Blake! Remember the rules." Jaune gestured towards her head.

What rules? Oh. She lifted her hands to the bow on her head, and undid it slowly. She set the bow down on the kitchen counter and moved towards the table of the main room.

"So, what do you have for me today?" The tower of paper seemed smaller than it usually did; only 4 or 5 inches tall.

"Not much. I was able to do a lot of the workload during one of our meetings, seeing as how I lost early." He paled. He had said too much! No one was supposed to know about what actually happened in the faculty meetings.

"Lost early…?"

"Uh… ah ha… that is to say: I didn't have much to contribute… this…time…"

"Right." Blake didn't buy it, but she honestly didn't care. She was way too nervous about what she was going to do.

"Um, Professor?" She needed to psych herself up for this.

Jaune sat at the little round table, grabbing the first sheet off the stack. He held up a reproachful finger with the other hand.

"Jaune, please."

"Right. Jaune, before we get started, could I use your restroom for a bit? I'd like to get changed out of my uniform."

This was technically true, even if Blake hadn't brought her normal clothing with her.

"Sure. Don't take too long."

She shuffled quickly into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. A sigh escaped her mouth. God, this was stupid. There's no way she could be this bold. What Yang had suggested was nothing short of ridiculous.

No. She shook her head. She wanted this—she  _needed_ this. Jaune aroused feelings in her that were… atypical, to say the least. She'd never really felt this way about anyone else; not Adam, or Sun, no one.

She took off her jacket and setting it on the counter of the sink. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she noticed that the tub to one side of the room still had water in it, and some floating islands of foam. Odd. As eccentric as Jaune sometimes is, she didn't really peg him as the sort to take bubble baths.

After she had taken off her shirt and bra, she put the jacket back on. That's what Yang had said to do.

She pulled her shoes and socks off and set them next to her shirt. All that was left was…

Seriously, there had to be some sort of divine punishment for how bold she was being. What if the dust didn't work? Dear god, she could get expelled! This was a bad idea. Her hand moved to pick up her shirt.

No! She'd already gone over this! The only way to stop herself from shying away at the last second was to charge straight ahead. Like Yang. After all, last night seemed to have worked pretty well for her.

Blake tossed the last article of clothing onto the pile and strode out of the door, confidence ringing in her every bare-footed step.

* * *

Jaune paused in the essay he was grading. He didn't remember Blake bringing any clothes with her to change into.

Suddenly, Blake plopped into his lap, and her arms settled neatly around his neck.

His eyes widened when he saw what Blake  _wasn't_ wearing.

Her jacket was buttoned up, but it folded outward in the middle, and her magnificent breasts were only partially concealed with shadow. A small fleshy circle surround each teat. God, he wanted to touch them.

No! Bad Jaune! Student! Patient! Friend! Get Arrested! Lose Job! Go to Jail! Be torn apart by her team! Bad Things!

His eyes (unwillingly) left her chest as she spoke.

"Actually, Jaune, since you don't have that much paperwork to do tonight, do you think we could do something else?"

"Blake, I am sorry—"his eyes fell to her exposed chest again, and he gulped as she unbuttoned the jacket"—so, so very sorry, but there are certain things that just aren't going to work. I'll get in a lot of trouble, and I just can't… um…" Blake moved her face closer to his, and he felt her breath tickle his lips.

"Go on…"

"-so, no matter how much I might want this…" Blake almost jumped when she felt his hands settle on her waist. "I'm afraid I have to say no." Jaune moved his hands to pick her up from her seat, but she shifted in his lap, and through no fault of his own, he found his hands on her hips.

Jaune, despite being a teacher instead of a student, was learning many things in his time at Beacon academy. For example, he learned that he had failed to notice one other thing that Blake  _wasn't_ wearing.

"Oh God…"

"Something you like?"

"Blake. I'm sorry, but—" She cut him off, swooping in to capture his lips with hers. Her tongue pushed forward, but she found the annoying barrier of his closed teeth. Jaune let out a stifled "Mmph!", but then she remembered: she hadn't said the freaking word.

Her lips pulled away, and Jaune almost seemed to lean forward, as if he missed the feeling of her lips against his.

She panted out the word, desperate for this to go her way. "Bird cage." An unusual expression graced his features, but before he could ask what she was talking about, she plunged in again, forcing his mouth open and shoving her tongue down his throat.

This time, to her delight, he didn't try to stop her, and her tongue danced circles around his, playing with it, trying to bait it from his mouth. It worked, and she felt his tongue cautiously peer between her teeth. She inhaled the visitor in, and she sucked on his tongue, making loud slurping noises. A small drop of saliva fell from their mouths and dripped onto her bare breast.

She felt a hand on her cheek beneath her skirt, and another clutched at her thick hair, pulling her mouth toward his as he hungrily worked his jaw. She purred loudly as the hand on her head began massaging her exposed ear, and she squeak when he squeezed her ass.

His fingers reached down and around, and she moaned again as talented fingers gently pressed on her slit. She moaned again, this time in disappointment, when his fingers pulled away and his mouth left hers. Her eyes opened, and she saw him lift his two fingers to his lips, licking them slowly. His eyes opened too, and he seemed almost smug as he held the fingers out to her.

"Want a taste?"

Oh God, she wanted this man. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

She grabbed his hand, plunging his finger into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the digits, tasting the last remnants of her taste on them.

The fingers retreated, and she wanted to follow them, but she realized she could probably be doing better things. Her hands clutched at either sides of his blonde head, and cobalt filled her vision as she said, panting "Too. Much. Clothes."

"Blake, I don't think that's proper grammar-" She silenced his mouth with hers, and she feverishly grasped at his shirt, pulling the buttons from their hiding places one by one. After his glorious body was rid of the irksome, buttony… thing, she slid her hands over his chest, pulling the shirt open and sliding it from his shoulders and arms as he leaned forward.

She immediately missed the feeling of his fingers on her ears, but she figured that she could make do for now. The shirt flew over her shoulder, and she felt his hands pulling her jacket off in the same manner a moment later. Her body leaned back, the jacket sliding smoothly off her shoulders and onto the round table behind her. She had to place her hands on the edge of the table to either side to keep from falling over backwards.

A gasp left her as she felt his hands on her wrist, and she arched her body forward as his head dipped, her whole frame shivering as she felt his hot breath on her exposed nipples.

She whined and keened when nothing happened for several seconds, but soon, a voice broke the hush air.

"Tell me you want it."

How was he being so dominant, so teasing, so cruel? Of course she wanted it! She had practically torn his clothes off!

"Yes! I want it! I want it so bad!" A dwindling part of her noted that  _that_ wasn't correct grammar either, but like I said, that part of her was dwindling fast.

"I don't know if you've earned it…" and he let out a small chuckle. This was agonizing. Not so much the strain in her limbs from being arched in a position for so long, although that was still there. She could hold this position for a lot longer before it would actually start to hurt. How could he torture her like this?

Growing impatient, she grinded her hips forward and back in his lap, and his dominant character broke for a moment as he gasped. She smiled at that;  _she_ was doing that to him. The man she had wanted for so long, and he was gasping from sheer pleasure that  _she_ was giving him.

His smirk returned. "I suppose you have."

She exhaled, and a long moan escaped her lips as she felt his searing mouth on her breast. Her head flung back and her dark hair whipped in an arc. His tongue worked in small circles, and she let out another shout when his teeth sunk into the pale flesh. He sucked inward, and a small hickey, like a ring of fire, remained there when he took his teeth away.

He did the same with her other teat, and she gasped to the ceiling, his face pressed into her chest.

"Oh, god! Yes! Fuck!" Her hips ground back and forth against his pelvis, and she felt her flower grow wet from the rough feeling of his jeans beneath her skirt.

Suddenly, she felt a slap against her cheek, and she pressed her suddenly freed hand to her face.

"What the hell…?"

He picked her up, and threw her onto the nearby couch, her limbs sprawling everywhere and skirt going slightly askew. She turned to look at Jaune as he stood up, kicking the chair over as he did so. His hands slowly undid his belt, and he pulled the last of his clothes to the floor. With the wretched coverings gone, Blake realized his intentions, and she was happy to oblige him.

She adjusted herself on the couch, grabbing his cock as he stepped towards her. She pumped up and down a few times, experimentally, and she smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head, a load breathy moan escaping him.

She leaned forward, and carefully placed the tip in her mouth. The salty taste of precum exploded across her taste buds, not entirely pleasant, but not horrendous either. Her tongue pressed against the tip, and his whole body shuddered in response. A smile tugged at her lips, and she placed her hands on his pelvis before taking the plunge.

A breathy "Oh God!" graced her ears as her tongue swirled around and around, her hot breathe surrounding his cock as she felt the tip press against the top of her throat. He grabbed her ears again, and worked the fluffy things in his fingers, occasionally eliciting yelps from her when he pulled and stretched.

She pulled back, sliding her tongue along his throbbing cock, until nothing remained in her mouth but the tip, before plunging back down again as a loud *slurp* filled the room. His grip on her ears lessened, but soon returned once she began sliding her slippery tongue over the dick in her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum" She heard the words, and pulled back again. Her mouth wasn't where she wanted it. As soon as her lips left his throbbing member, she felt him slap her again, and her whole body rolled with the swing. She felt his hands grab her hips and pull her up, and she had to reach out and brace her hands against the back of the couch to keep from falling.

With her cheek still a bright, tingly red from the slap, she moaned again as she felt the tip of his cock run up and down her slit. He teased, mercilessly, gently rubbing the tip against her clit, before pulling back to her perineum. She pleaded with him, begged even.

"Come on! What are you waiting- unh!" she cried out he slapped her ass, and she felt tingly in the area he had hit.

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes, please! Oh god, I want it more than anything!" He slapped her again, and a cry tore itself from her throat, letting itself loose upon the hushed air of the room.

Gently,  _agonizingly_ , he pushed in, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. When he was finally sheathed inside her, she exhaled, her arms trembling as they supported her against the couch.

He pulled out slowly, feeling every silken ridge of her body as her vagina clung to him, begging him to stay. When only the tip was left, he pushed back in again, harder, and she couldn't stop another cry from forcing its way between her teeth.

He pulled again, taking his delicious time with the whole thing, but soon he thrust in again, and again, and her whole body shook as his hips slapped against her ass.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck" she drew out the word, and it vibrated as it left her, her whole body shaking back and forth. He slapped her again, and she let out a yelp, the pain only serving to heighten her pleasure as he fucked her relentlessly. She felt his fingers on her ears, kneading, massaging, pulling, teasing, and her cries grew louder.

Her body was close, she could feel it, and by his twitching, he wasn't too far off either. And then, all at once, it hit her like a freight train full of dust.

Her legs quivered beneath her, and a scream pulled at her throat so roughly that it hurt. She felt his warmth filling her, and some of it dripped down her leg, leaving a trail of burning ecstasy down her inner thigh and calf. Exhausted, and with her legs unable to support her any longer, she fell on to the couch, her breathe leaving her in ragged gasps.

He fell down on a cushion besides her, and his fingers tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind one ear. His hand lingered by her face, and she leaned into his touch. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"No! It was perfect! Oh god, I can't wait to do this again!" Wait, would she get to do this again? She didn't think she could live her life without tasting this nirvana again.

"I look forward to it." A smile lit his face up like the sun, and she almost fucked him again right there, but… she was too tired. Who'd have thought she'd only have the energy for one round. Yang would never let her hear the end of this.

Her reverie ended as she heard a quiet inhale across from her. Apparently, he didn't have any more energy either.

* * *

She felt gross as the uniform pressed against her sweaty body. She didn't even bother putting on the socks and shoes, simply carrying them in her hands as she went back to her dorm.

Blake had hoped her team mates would be asleep before she got back, but no such luck. Three sets of eager eyes met her as she slid through the door.

"So…?" She was surprised when Weiss was the first to speak.

"Oh…my...god." Yang let out a girlish squeal, and ran forward to hug her partner.

"I know, right! He's  _sooooooo_  good, and who knew he could use his fingers like that?!"

"Be quiet, you dunce! It's half past one, and that is hardly an appropriate topic to qrow to the entire floor!" Yang let go of Blake and pouted at Weiss, who was still sitting on her bed.

"Awwww, you're no fun, Weiss-cream. No need to be a sour puss-" and she winked at Blake, who rolled her eyes as she changed in to her yakuta "- tomorrow's your turn, and you get tall, blonde, and talented all to yourself!" Weiss scoffed at this, but everyone could see the dusting of scarlet that invaded her cheeks.

Yang turned to Blake as the two of them climbed in to their respective bunks. "So, what did you think of the sheets in his bed? Who'da thunk a professor would bother to invest in silk sheets?"

Blake blushed, pulling the covers almost up to her neck. "Well, we didn't really make it to the bed…"

A golden waterfall cascaded down from the top bunk, revealing an open-mouthed Yang at its head. "Oh. My. God! Tell me everything!" She squealed for the second time that night, and Weiss hissed at the time of them to be quiet, but the only way Blake could keep Yang down as by telling her details. She could've sworn she saw Weiss shift in her bed so she could hear her better, but that may have been her imagination.

* * *

Ruby was thoroughly disgruntled as she lay in her makeshift hammock-bunk. She felt so left out from what was going on. At lunch today, Pyrrha did nothing but ask Yang about the previous night, and Weiss had been too busy paying attention to the story to notice her at all! Blake had done nothing but read from that smutty book of hers.

Ruby wanted a smutty book. Dust and weapons magazines were all well and good, but Blake seemed to get really excited whenever she read her  _ahem_  "literature". Her friends didn't seemed to notice her or include her everything that was happening. So what if she was young? She couldn't help it, she hadn't decided to be that way!

Jaune made her feel tingly too. She wanted to repeat the previous night's activities, but her fingers were cramped from the essay they'd had to write today, and she felt too sad. She hugged a pillow to her chest, and pretended it was Jaune as she fell asleep.

* * *

Neo's eyes weren't  _literally_ the size of dinner-plates, but she was pretty sure that some stuck-up writer would probably have described them as such.

What the hell had she just seen?

She'd come back early to give Jaune a piece of her mind, when she had found him, fucking the brains out of the faunus girl he'd been spending time with. A myriad of emotions had run through her, from disgust to amusement, but then something else had settled in the pit of her stomach: want.

From the way the faunus had been screaming, Jaune was good,  _very_ good. She hadn't really thought of him that way, but the way he had screwed that girl on the couch made Neo feel all sorts of fun impulses. Not just the usual impulses to kill and main, those were an undercurrent she had long gotten used to.

Jaune didn't strike her as the kinda guy to lose his cool the way it looked like he had. She quirked her head to the side as she picked up his clothes that were scattered around the room. Was that a real sentence? She shrugged, it would have to do. Anyway: Jaune wouldn't normally fuck a student. He had made that clear to her on several occasions. So how had the cat girl gotten away with it?

Oh well. She'd just have to watch Jaune a bit more carefully for the next few days…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, that took a long time. How long has it been since I last uploaded a chapter? 2-3 weeks? Wowza! But anyway: I'm here now, and I hope you enjoyed this little bastard!
> 
> What a twist! Who knew Blake was in to this sort of stuff? Please forgive me if this is a little weird. This is the first time I've tried to write anything remotely along the lines of a fetish, and masochism (even the light stuff) doesn't make too much sense to me, but I went with it, in the hopes of making this and other chapters more interesting.
> 
> So, the scheduling for the rest of the series is as follows: Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, Goodwitch, Neo. Now, I wasn't initially planning on including anything of Cinder, Velvet, Coco, or the Malachite twins, and before you ask: No, I'm not writing anything with Ren, or any of the other guys for that matter. That's just not what I'm into, or what I know how to write. Where was I? Oh, right: Cinder and the rest of them. If I get a high enough demand for them, I'll write chapters for them, but if I don't, I won't.
> 
> Poor Ruby, she started out just wanting to screw a professor, but now she's lost the attention and love of her friends. I feel like Ruby would be just, sorta, passed over in all of this. Everyone assumes she won't be included because she's too young, and people want to talk about what they're interested and involved in, so it makes sense that Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha would be so heavily focused on the Jaune situation.
> 
> Now, I have cleverly hidden three RWBY-related puns in this story. If you find them all and PM them to me before I release the next chapter, you win a prize! And while I have your attention: the 'freight train full of dust' line is more of a reference, and was not included in the three pun count. Now, what that prize shall be, I have no idea! Maybe you get to decide the prize for the next time I hide puns in a chapter! ... maybe... I don't know...
> 
> So, don't forget to Follow, Review, and Favorite! Also, I have lots and lots of plans for other RWBY fics, so if you want to stay in the loop, I suggest following me as an author as well. Stay safe, use protection, and most importantly: don't forget to have fun in life. See you soon!


	4. In Which Weiss Plays With Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss plays with a few toys, and Neo grows suspicious of the other girls' activities.

Weiss had thought long and hard about how she wanted to spend her 'counseling session' with Professor Arc- Jaune. It still felt odd to call him that. Somehow disrespectful, too… familiar.

Here she was, contemplating seducing him, and she was worried about using his first name? Yang was right: she was occasionally foolish. Wait; had she just thought the words 'Yang', 'was', 'right' in that order?

The world's gone to the faunus. She flinched as the unwelcome idiom passed across her brain. Blake was a faunus. Growing up in a household that despised the hybrids apparently left its marks.

Her feet were capable enough to guide her to Jaune's door, even if her mind was otherwise occupied. She carried a bottle of lube in one hand.

When she had expressed her displeasure at the idea of putting Jaune's…  _thing_ … in her mouth, Yang had teased her, saying that she had to either suck on the thing or have it hurt when it went in. Blake had then spoken up, saying that Weiss could always use lube instead. She had even been kind enough to tell Weiss where Yang hid her bottle.

Shortly after she had left the room (with Blake restraining Yang as she shouted to Weiss about stealing other people's shit), she had torn the label from the bottle. What would people think if they saw her carrying around something with a label that was so… gaudy? She shuddered to think.

Weiss also had something else with her, stuffed up her sleeve: two pairs of furred handcuffs. She had no doubt what people would think if they saw she had those.

She went over what Blake had told her about the previous night…

1: Something was definitely working, and Yang wasn't just playing a practical joke on all of them. Yang might lie just to get her in trouble, but Blake would never stoop so low; that had been part of the reason why she hadn't gone first or second.

2: Despite the complete legitimacy of the dust, it wasn't perfect. There was still some work to be done to get Jaune into bed, assuming you wanted to use the bed. Which was fine, Blake could do what she liked. But for what Weiss had in mind, she would definitely need the bed.

3: Jaune wasn't… mindless after the dust was activated. He still talked and teased, still occasionally took control. That made Weiss feel a little better; when they'd first agreed to this, she'd felt horrible, as if she was slipping some sort of date-rape drug to their professor and just using his body while he couldn't say no. But from the way Yang and Blake explained it, it seemed like he  _wanted_ this, wanted  _them_ , but was too afraid of the possible repercussions. He didn't know if he could trust them not to try and use what they as an excuse to get him

She snorted, in a very un-ladylike fashion. As if. The last thing any of them wanted was for Jaune to leave.

4: Jaune was surprisingly intuitive when it came to pleasure. During his… 'session' with Blake, she had reported that his had slapped her a few times, teased her, maintained control. Blake had only ever had one previous partner, and she had had no idea that she would like something like that. But Jaune had known, even if she hadn't.

According to Yang, he had paid similar attention to her, focusing on her pleasure instead of his. Yang admitted that she had had a few unsatisfactory partners, and that it had grown to be a pet peeve. In any case, Jaune hadn't been nearly as aggressive with Yang as he had been with Blake.

Weiss was pretty sure that she liked control. If what Blake said was true, then Jaune would pick up on her signals and let her set the pace. She was afraid that he was just getting more aggressive as the week progressed, and she was anxious enough as it is.

This was her first time. Jaune would be her first.

Which wasn't to say that she hadn't thought of boys in that sense, or that she hadn't…  _experimented_ every now and again, and she had certainly had opportunities. Weiss didn't like to think of herself as prideful, but she was pretty confident in the idea that she was beautiful, and the boys liked her physically, if for nothing else.

Which isn't to say that they didn't like her for other reasons, too! She just needed a moment to think of them. She shook her head.

Yes, she had been cold, unapproachable, standoffish, but that was in the past. She had seen where that kind of life had lead and it still left an ache. Even if she never found a man she could be with permanently, she had friends for the first time in her life, and that made her feel happy in a way she couldn't really pin down.

When Weiss had confessed her inexperience, Blake had stifled Yang's excited cry and offering of advice by literally picking her up and throwing her into her bed. Which was impressive, considering it was five and half feet off the ground. Instead of offering her own advice, however, Blake had simply handed her a slim black book, with a title about Ninjas.

"Read," she had said. "Read, and be educated." Now, that had been earlier in the afternoon, so Weiss had exactly studied the thing, but she had perused and skimmed and… gotten a few ideas.

The time for thinking had apparently passed, for she found herself at the professor's door. A bottle of lube in one hand and furred handcuffs wrapped around the other. God, what would her mother say?

Before she could knock on the door, however, it opened to reveal her goal himself, shrugging on his long coat. He paused when he saw her.

"Oh, Miss Schnee. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone, come in." He turned pack into the room, pulling the coat from his shoulders, but Weiss remained in the frame.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt; perhaps I can come back another time!" Weiss had no idea where the words were coming from; maybe from some overdeveloped sense of cordiality?

"No, please: Come in! I was just going… for a walk…" She wasn't really sure why he paused there.

Of course, Professor Arc didn't really have time for walks, considering his workload. No, what he had really been planning on doing was going out and finding Neo. She'd been oddly absent all day, and he didn't like the feeling of not knowing where she was. But a student was in need of his help; not just a student, a friend… kinda.

He didn't really know where Weiss stood in regards to him.

Blake was friendly enough, Ruby seemed eager and shy at the same time, and Yang… well, he was pretty sure she didn't  _hate_ him. But Weiss was something of an enigma. He hoped that this meeting could help patch some of that. Strangers and friends, and all that.

Weiss' mind was racing, trying to remember the plan she had come up with. First step: the jacket. She carefully set the bottle down on the counter, the pink handcuffs going next to it. The jacket slipped easily from her slim shoulders, the sleeves sliding down her smooth arms. She pulled it off one wrist, holding the delicate fabric between equally delicate fingers, and set it down on the back of one of the chairs.

Weiss couldn't fathom had a man could be attracted to shoulders. It seemed one of the least erotic parts of the body to her. But when she saw Jaune turn around and pause for a moment, his eyes widening more than he would probably admit, she didn't question it. All hail the sexy shoulders.

"Miss Schnee… what are you-"

"Oh, so I'm to call you 'Jaune', but you can't call me by my first name?" Was she being flirty enough? Was the teasing too much?

Jaune shook his head, and it reminded Weiss of a cute dog ridding itself of water. "No, it's just that… um…" His eyes followed her as she sat down and crossed her legs, perhaps lifting her right leg a little higher than it needed to go. She'd also taken out the extra layers.

Apparently, his thoughts weren't clean yet, as he shook his head again. She reveled in the way his eyes roamed over her, taking in all the details they could. He  _wanted_ her. All it would take was a little push.

She stood up. She'd only really sat down so she could do the leg-crossing thing anyway.

"Bird cage." Okay, that had kind of ruined the moment. Jaune looked more confused now than anything. She strode up to him, remembering to pause by the door and kick off her heels. Her feet sunk into the carpet. Great, now he was even taller. Still, sex in heels hurt. At least, she imagined it did.

What was she doing? Right: Striding. She strode up to him, reaching up to pluck at one of the buttons of his shirt. She felt so silly right then, trying to seduce her professor.

"Look, I know I'm not really good at this… subtlety thing. Do you think we could skip to, you know… the better part?" Jaune still looked very confused.

"Um…?"

"Oh, forget it" And she took the plunge, her fingers reaching to pull his face down to hers.

While Weiss was a virgin, she was not inexperienced in matters of kissing. Well, not completely. To say that she had no idea what she was doing would not be entirely true, but it would be far more true than she would like to admit.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, meeting his and pushing against it in a sort of tug-of-war. That's what you were supposed to do, right?

Apparently not, as his tongue slid past hers, caressing it the whole length and slipping sneakily into her mouth. Weiss' crystal eyes flew open in shock before fluttering closed in pleasure as her new friend traced its way along the roof of her mouth and around her teeth.

She was moaning now, she was sure of it. Why shouldn't she? This was incredible! Better than she had expected, and they hadn't even really started.

Her hands slid, almost unwillingly, from their hold behind his neck and slid down till they found his chest, plucking buttons from their respective holes one by one.

As his shirt fell open, she pulled back, one hand flying back up to his head to keep their lips locked. She walked backwards, clutching him to her, other hand searching desperately behind her for the hand cuffs. She found the surprisingly cold chains and clutched at her prize, pushing back against Jaune to move him to the door.

She let out a yelp into Jaune's mouth that quickly returned to its previous humming and moaning as she felt Jaune's hands grasp and massage her butt, lifting her from her feet so that they had a better angle for their mouths to explore.

Unfortunately, since her feet weren't touching the ground, she wouldn't be able to move him towards the bed, but he seemed to have the right idea, for he was backing up, regardless.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, doing everything she could to push their faces closer together, if such a thing were even possible. His tongue coiled and twisted around hers, occasionally dipping into her mouth only to pull away again, dancing around her organ like a serpent of forbidden pleasure.

Before she knew it, his knees hit the back of the bed and her world was thrown into chaos as they fell. Their lips parted and her lungs unconsciously gasped for air, before letting out a laugh. She lay atop his chest, and when she looked him into Jaune's eyes, he seemed… hungry. She shivered. He was hungry for  _her_. She couldn't remember someone ever wanting her like this.

Quick as she could, she tore Jaune's shirt from him the rest of the way and fastened both his wrists to the bed posts with the handcuffs. If Jaune was about to protest, she couldn't hear him, for she leapt upon him again, desperately seeking the pleasure that his mouth could bring.

As they kissed, her fingers reached back to the laces of her bodice, quickly pulling it loose. Her lips parted from his, and they let out equal hums of displeasure. She was pleased to see Jaune lean forward to try and prolong the kiss, only to be stopped by the handcuffs. Good; she was in control here.

She walked backwards on her knees, then turned around and stepped onto the carpet, her toes sinking into the plush material. It was different in here than out in the main room, thicker. She faced him and her hands circled around to her bodice, gently tugging it down. Her combat skirt was actually just a larger part of the dress, and the whole thing shifted down, revealing a lacey white bra that she had never worn before today.

Once it got past her hips, there was nothing to stop gravity's pull, and the dress fell to her ankles. Her panties matched her bra, and she tugged absently at the lace band. It was just the tiniest bit itchy.

She looked up again to meet Jaune's eyes, and they almost seemed to glow in the dimly lit bedroom. There was that feeling again, of being wanted,  _desired._ But to know that he couldn't do anything about it, that she was in control of the whole thing. It was almost addictive.

Her hands hit the bed, and she crawled forward until she found the waist band of his slacks. She kissed at his stomach and up to his chest, occasionally licking him as her fingers worked to rid him of his remaining clothes. A zipper broke the quiet rustling of the room, and then the previous sound returned as the pants slid down his legs. She grabbed his boxers too, practically tearing them from him, and Jaune was left before her in all his glory.

He seemed to be bigger than what Yang had described. But maybe Weiss' reference would be different from hers, having less experience?

It seemed unfair for Jaune to be bare without her sharing the privilege. She unclipped her bra from the front, and slid her panties down her legs. They'd been so expensive to have such a small time to shine. Oh well.

She tossed the garments aside and turned to regard Jaune again. He was still looking at her, but his stair wasn't quite as unnerving before. She fell to the bed again, crawling forward on hands and knees. Her nipples stood at attention, and there was an anxious anticipation at her core. She so desperately wanted to savor this, but she wasn't sure how patient she could be.

Before she could see was he was doing, Jaune had lunged forward, and pressed his face into her chest, suckling at her nipple, and pulling, almost as if he was willing her to come back to him. She gasped at the warmth of his mouth, of his tongue writhing and coiling and pushing at her teat. Her body gladly yielded to his pull, and her knees straddled either side of his waist as her hands clutched and cradled his face, stroking his cheek and jawbone lovingly as his ferocious tongue made her coo and yelp.

Weiss blushed at how much attention he was paying to an area that she had always thought of as… lacking. She figured he would have ignore her breasts entirely, instead focusing on her long legs, or her mouth or her butt, but no; here he was, licking from one nipple to the next, back and forth, straining against the cuffs as if he desperately wished to grab her, hold her against him and never let go until the end of time.

Her skin was astoundingly soft against his lips, and his tongue caressed the gentle buds of her nipples as if they were holy, sacred things to be worshipped and adored. She kept catching her lips in her teeth, attempting to hold back the moans that decency forbade her to speak, before the pleasure grew to be too much for her, and she gasped, her delicious sighs filling the air. The she would bite her lip again, and the process would repeat.

He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, her nose and mouth brushing against his scalp, and she moaned her utmost pleasure against his head. And the  _ **smell**_ ; her perfume was vanilla, and he was impressed how moderate she had been in its application. The taste pooled on his tongue with every stroke along with a hint of her own sweat, something delicious and personal, but he noticed something else that colored his taste: something musky and unbearably arousing.

Something slick and astounding hot brushed against his belly, and he opened his eyes to look down. Her mound, topped by the tiniest tuft of silken white pubic hair, was incredibly wet, and she unconsciously ground it against him, desperate to have it touch  _something_. A rumbling chuckle resonated in his chest, and the vibrations against Weiss' breast caused her to shudder. His lips released her teat, and she let out a moan on displeasure, desperately trying to pull his face back to her chest.

"Wait, Weiss." He chuckled at her eagerness. It was the first time either of them had spoken for a while, and she looked at him, her huge pale blue eyes looked like tiny reflections of the shattered moon.

"Here, stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You'll like this, trust me."

Confused, but curious, she stood up.

"Now, sit on my shoulders."

"What?" This was beyond confusing. Despite all the weird stuff that had been in Blake's book, this was even weirder. Sit on his shoulders? Like some kid at a fair?

She started to turn her hips, as if she was going to sit behind him, when Jaune interrupted. "No, no, like… facing in."

"What?" Instead of telling her, he twisted his body, moving back towards the headboard so that he had more slack from the handcuffs. He slid his left shoulder under her right knee, and then did the same with the other. Now, Weiss was facing the wall, with her hips pressed snugly against Jaune's grinning face.

The scent of her arousal was almost overpowering now, with her mound so close to his mouth and nose. A drop of something transparent leaked out, and slid down her trembling petals. Wait… trembling?

Jaune looked up from his prize, to see that Weiss had her eyes closed, her lip caught in her teeth again, and that her whole body was shaking slightly.

"Hey…" Her eyes flew open, and she looked down at him, the curtain of her hair framing her face, her tiara having fallen off at some point. "What's wrong?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "It's nothing, just-", she sighed and pressed her face against the wall above his bed. "I've never done anything like this before."

He smiled sympathetically up at her. "In all honesty, neither have I."

She almost wanted to laugh at that. Oh yes he had! Multiple times! Recently! But maybe he was referring to what they were doing, specifically? She couldn't know.

The feather touch of his lips brushed against her hips, just above her venus mons, and she shivered. He kissed her there, again and again, his lips gently pecking up and down, but never to where she most wanted it.

He looked up at her again, and his eyebrows creased together. "Tell me if you need to stop. I want to take care of you." She stretched her hand down, caressing his cheek. Her lips curved into a soft smile, and she gave a small nod. He grinned up at her, and turned his head back to… well…  _there_.

A tentative lick revealed a lack of stubble all around her vulva, which meant that she hadn't shaved; she just didn't grow that much pubic hair. He licked again, tracing a long path from the bottom of her labia to the top, where he felt the growing bud of her clit.

She gasped, a moan building in her throat before clawing its way to the outside world. Her knuckles her white as her hands gripped the top of the headboard, her open mouth proclaiming her body's satisfaction against the wall.

Her toes curled in the silk sheets of his bed, and they occasionally rose from the bed as her legs coiled and spasmed in ecstasy.

Jaune's tongue traced spiraling circles up and down her lips, and he paused every few seconds to lap up any juices that tried to escape. He growled in frustration, and the vibrations caused Weiss to yelp. He couldn't get  _deep_ enough! The fraudulent professor could tease her all he liked, but he wanted to taste her core, to have her insides hug his tongue.

He pulled away, feeling the same disappointment Weiss expressed as she tried to grind her hips against his face.

"Weiss-" his next words were muffled by silky smooth pussy. He let out a chuckle "Weiss, hang on a second. I need your help with something."

She looked down at him, and blushed at his request, before releasing her hold on the headboard to pull back her lips, leaning forward to brace herself against the wall. That damned grin was back, and he winked at her, before plunging his tongue into her core as far as it would go.

She let out another whine against wall, her legs shaking on either side of her face. Every minute seemed to bring more pleasure than the next! Her labia were pressed against the flats of his teeth, and she felt his tongue wriggle, twisting back and forth as he tried his best to lick up to her g-spot. She wondered was he was doing before she let out another shout, her legs convulsing and squeezing his face between her thighs.

Weiss' fingers flew up to catch herself, but her lips only closed on his tongue and Jaune's only wish was that he could reach further, smother himself in her neverending warmth and silken folds. Her fingers dug into the wooden headboard, and frosty crystals stretched and grew across the top. His tongue probed somewhere it hadn't before, and suddenly Weiss' thighs were squeezing his head, almost painfully. More of the clear, sweet fluid flowed from her core, and he sucked, sealing off all exits with his lips before trying his best to inhale everything she had. It wasn't the flowing river so common in dirty literature, but there was a lot more than before.

He swallowed, and then opened his mouth to receive more, but there was only a little bit left. He hummed his disappointment, and then released a worried shout as Weiss fell backwards off his shoulders. She fell between his legs, his aching member pointing towards the ceiling from underneath her arm. Her breath came in great gasps, and she didn't know if she could ever move from that spot.

But, she needed to: she hadn't properly rewarded her… friend? Lover? She thought about the delicious ache between her legs. Definitely lover.

She sat up to face that megawatt grin, and she chuckled as he adjust himself, sitting up a little straighter.

"No. Lie down." He shrugged and did as she asked, his whole body stretched out on the bed beneath her. His pillows had fallen off at some point, along with the blankets, but there were still the sheets beneath them.

She stood up, and then crouched down, her lips poised over swaying cock. It seemed to shudder with every heartbeat. A drop of her cum slithered out, falling down onto his member, and he shivered, his eyes never leaving her hips.

She smiled. "I never rewarded you for that hard work. Let me show you how much it meant to me." She was back in control.

Unfortunately, she had miscalculated: she had intended to tease him, to drag out his ecstasy, but her foot slipped, and she fell fully onto his dick with a loud  _schluck!_ She gasped and moaned and yelped all at the same time. It was  _so big_! She had never had anything this far inside her, not her own fingers or Jaune's tongue, not even the dildo she had stolen from a servant when she was fourteen. It was exquisite, the quintessence of pleasure, beyond anything she had ever imagined possible.

He moaned, but then he chuckled again when he saw her scrunched up face.

"I didn't think it was that good." She scowled and slapped his chest, but a treacherous smile snuck onto her face. She adjusted herself so that her weight was resting on her knees, and she took satisfaction to the fact that Jaune's chuckles stopped once she started moving.

She slid her hips forward, and Jaune's eyes went wide, his mouth releasing a choked gasp. She was feeling pleasure as well, certainly, but she had just orgasmed, and Jaune hadn't been attended to all night. The transition must have been jarring.

Whereas Yang had been warm, and Blake had been soft, Weiss was… smooth. It was the only way to describe it. Her walls slid along his cock, stroking every nerve with a caress of pure pleasure. He began to strain against the cuffs now, desperate to have some measure of control. She was going so slow! They needed to get faster, he was desperate for climax.

Weiss chuckled at his efforts. This had been the reason she had brought the handcuffs: so she could determine the pace. His inarticulate grunts of frustration turned into words.

"Weiss…go faster…please…" Well… he did say 'please'. She picked up her movements, rocking her hips back and forth at a faster pace, but apparently that wasn't enough.

Jaune raised his hips, bending his knees and coiling his legs. Before Weiss could understand why he'd lifted her up, he pulled out of her, and she stood on her knees. She already missed his warmth. Before she could say anything, he thrust up into her, and her head flew up, her hair scattering in different directions.

He pushed again and again, and it was all Weiss could do to stay upright as he pounded her relentlessly. She could honestly say she hadn't expected this.

With her hips raised slightly from the mattress, Weiss was almost forced into a crouching position and Jaune's hips pumped furiously up and down, almost jackhammering against her own. At some point, her tiara fell from her hair, and a pale curtain fell around her face as her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed.

What had been pleas of 'faster!' and muffled swearing and deteriorated into senseless gasps and panting. He filled her every crevice, every fold, and the heat of his member radiated from their joining to the rest of her body. The world felt like it was ending every time he pulled out from her, and she felt like heaven had come to her every time he thrust further in.

Weiss' sopping quim was like silken nirvana. Her walls traced and clenched against his every vein, molding themselves to his impressive tool every time it entered into her. His hips clapped loudly against hers, cushioned only by the sodden petals of her mound, and their touch sent electric bolts of ecstasy through the both of them every time he bottomed out within her.

With an electric snap, her orgasm came, and her legs clenched furiously around his waist, a trickle of femcum escaping her and quickly frothing due to Jaune's relentless pace. Her cool fingers spread out across his chest, and her hair bounced, curtaining her scrunched face from the entire world, except for him.

He extended her crescendo, and her moans undulating with his gradually slowing hips. After one or two final thrusts, his own orgasm hit, and his whole body stilled. Weiss' eyes flew open from the sheer heat. One…two…three little jets of lava into her… womb? He  _was_ kinda big. Now that their motion had stopped, she placed a hand on her belly, feeling the hard length of him inside her, and the slowly dissipating heat of his seed.

His whole body relaxed beneath her, and she leaned to give him a soft peck on his lips.

"We should do this again some time."

He smiled at her. Not the taunting grin this time, but something sweet and exhausted.

"I think I'd like that."

He trailed off as hours of teaching concluded by…vigorous physical activity took its toll. His eyes fluttered closed, and he slumped against the headboard.

* * *

Her thighs ached. She had grabbed the handcuffs and her clothes, hurriedly dressing before stumbling back to the dorm. Blake's book had mentioned something called 'the morning after' which was apparently wonderful or horrible depending on the circumstances, and she missed the opportunity to share something like that with Jaune.

It sounded nice.

Her pale feet padded across the thin carpet of the halls, and she stumbled for what felt like the millionth time as her legs gave a twinge of protest. Her heeled shoes thudded to the floor, and her heart pounded in her ears. Had anyone heard? They surely hadn't. It must be easily one in the morning, everyone had surely gone to bed.

Logic and reason did not assuage her paranoia, and she hurriedly grabbed the damned impractical things, swiftly hobbling down the corridor before anyone could come along and find her. Not that there was any likelihood of that anyway, obviously…

Blake and Yang were waiting for her at the dorm, just as she had waited for Yang and Blake the previous nights. Instead of peppering her with questions as she had them, they just looked at her expectantly, which was almost worse. Instead of saying anything, she dropped her heels and handcuffs onto the thin carpet, hurriedly changed into her nightgown and flopped onto the bed.

Before she could pass out, she raised one hand in the air.

"I don't care what it takes. I'm doing that again."

Unconsciousness claimed her as Yang (as she liked to put it) 'busted a gut'.

* * *

Okay. That had been… kinda hot. Despite her abilities, Neo had never considered herself a voyeur. But she just  **had** to know how the Schnee girl had set him off like that. While the handcuff-thing probably hadn't gone how she'd intended, the oral and the cowgirl… She shuddered.

Those had been  **great**.

But how had she done it?

One minute she was dancing around like some amateur stripper, the next she had Jaune tearing her clothes off. What was that thing she had said? "Bird cage?" What did that have to do with anything? Even Jaune seemed confused.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Jaune mumbled beneath her. She unconsciously squeezed the wet wash cloth, and some of the lukewarm water dribbled done his chest…his abs…his di-

She had been cleaning him up. But now she wanted to get him all different kinds of dirty.

* * *

The next day, Weiss had felt like the princess people had always called her. Pyrrha had eyed her with an envy that Weiss would never admit to enjoying.

Of course, the pain in her legs wasn't as nice. The stumbled, numerous times throughout the time, but steadfastly refused to tell anyone why, though Blake would look at her meaningfully, and Yang would just waggle her eyebrows into a blonde blur.

She sat in a class where Professor Ar- **Jaune**  was teaching-well, 'assisting'. She bit her lip as she admired where his shirt collar was open, exposing a tiny sliver of musculature. It wasn't enough for most to care, but it was enough to get  _her_ worked up.

She thought back to her fingers clutching his shoulder, seeing him writhe in ecstasy beneath her.

Her legs shifted, and she winced as some residual soreness flaired. Her thoughts distracted her soon enough.

She wanted him to pin her down to the desk, to agonizingly peel her plaid skirt and stockings down her legs. His fingers would dig in and knead her backside like firm dough, and then he would pound her- no, fuck her down into his desk, her face pressed against strewn papers as she called out his name over and over and-

It wasn't until she felt the reistance of the waistband of her underwear that Weiss fully knew what she was doing? What in the world? What was she thinking? When had she become so amorous, so submissive, so… so…

 _ **lewd**_?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, sweet mother of God! How long has it been? Remember when I thought 2-3 weeks was along time to wait? Yeah, about that...
> 
> I have no excuses for why this chapter took so damn long to write. I mean, I had a semester of college, but that ended literally a month ago. Overwatch came out, but I couldn't afford to get it. All I can plead is writer's block and my own damn fool laziness. Ever since college started, I've been sleeping (well, lying in bed) for ~12-14 hours a day, and I never have motivation to do anything, which kind sucks.
> 
> When I finally got back to continuing what I had written a few months ago, trying to write was like pulling teeth. Advice to those who want to write their own fiction: write every day. It doesn't matter how creative you are (I've come up with 5 different ideas for new stories since I last updated Intensive Counseling) or what you're writing about, you need to set that habit, and you need to ensure that the technical part of your brain, the stuff that handles grammar and syntax and all that junk, remains fluid and loose, to the point where you don't even need to think about how you're going to say what you're writing now, because you're already thinking about what you're going to say paragraphs down the line.
> 
> I've had the events (like what positions they do) of this chapter planned out since before I published Blake's chapter, but it's taken me so long because every time I sat down at my laptop (assuming I remembered to), writing felt like wading through mud. It wasn't fun. But sometimes, you gotta write something, so that writing can become fun again.
> 
> This chapter is likely to be rife with typos, seeing as how I haven't been able to proofread this. Cyndaquil isn't into smut, Lefou misses typos almost as much as I do, Phantom Scribe is (maddeningly) not available, ISA is too busy, and Coeur is faaaar out of my league.
> 
> Speaking of other authors, I've been doing some beta work for ISA, and I just signed up as Lefou's beta for Unwinnable and Phantom Nevermore: Moonlight Sonata (assuming I can get him to update either of those). Lefou and I are also working together on a joint Lancaster fic, which we have planned out in a doc, and that should be a lot of fun (assuming we can get around to writing that, in addition to our own work).
> 
> For those of you wondering about order, the remaining stuff is as follows: Pyrrha, Ruby, Neo, Goodwitch, Cinder, and then Winter. Those are all I'm gonna write on. I was sorely tempted by Coco, but alas, I'm not even sure if I have steam to get to Cinder, so we'll have to see.
> 
> I'd like to make promises about when I can next update, I really would. But considering that I promised ou a chapter during winter break in November, and it's freaking May, I don't want to get hopes up if I can't deliver.


	5. In Which Pyrrha Gets Her Hair Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pyrrha unleashes something inside and Cinder and Neo's suspicions grow.

Breakfast at Beacon Academy was a mixed affair. On the one hand, you had a bunch of hyperactive teenagers concentrated in one place; a sure recipe for disaster. On the other hand: it was the early morning, and they were teenagers. Teams RWBY and RVNN (sans Velvet) sat around Professor Arc at their usual table, eating breakfast in various states of lucidness. Nora, who somehow managed to sleep like the dead and wake up as a morning person anyway, was inhaling pancakes at a pace that somewhat scared Pyrrha. Ren kept falling asleep into his grapefruit, and RWBY seemed be entirely…um… tired, except for Weiss, who patiently sliced away at a fried egg white with salt and pepper. How that girl managed to eat so little and remain healthy, Pyrrha had no idea.

In her examination of her friends, she noticed something: Team RWBY seemed to…  _lean?_ Was that the right word? They directed their attention towards Jaune- Professor Arc, she meant! She would never dream of being disrespectful, especially towards someone she held in such high regard. It was his advice that meant she was friends with Ruby, and she could never thank him enough for that.

And how was she planning on repaying him? By… she shuddered, though whether in excitement or horror, she couldn't tell. By sleeping with him? Against his will and without his knowledge even? She kept going up to Yang to try and say she didn't want to do it anymore, but every time she came up, Yang managed to talk her out of it, well-  _in_ to it. And the worst part of it was… she  _did_ want it, want him. So badly, sometimes, that she would have dreams about him, inviting her to his office, peeling off his long blue coat, and ravaging her into delicious senselessness. Mmmm… the thought of it, combined with the fact that she was sitting next to him, it made her feel… hungry? There certainly was  _something_ going on in her stomach- no, just  _below her stomach_.

Was she…  _horny?_ Oh god, what would her mother say?

What was she thinking about? Jaune ravishing her? No, that was close… Aw yes! Her indecision. Well, she had eventually made up her mind, to go through with it. She even had something in mind for the evening itself, and she had some preparation to do this morning.

"Professor Arc?"

"'Jaune', please." Right. Like she would ever get used to that.

"Jaune… The school brought in some fruit to encourage healthy eating-" she looked nervously around the table to notice that everyone's attention. Her voice turned shaky when she caught Yang's widening eyes. "- a-and I heard that the pineapple is pretty good. Why don't you t-try some?"

Yang broke out into an open-mouthed grin, somewhere between shocked and hilariously impressed. She mouthed at her " _Oh my god, are you serious?"_

Pyrrha ignored her, turning to beam at Jaune with all the cheerfulness she could muster. She flushed a little when Yang 'tried' to 'stifle her laughter'.

Jaune, who hadn't yet had his coffee, noticed none of this.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Haven't been eating as well as I should have, and I do like pineapple." He started to stand up, but Pyrrha placed a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back into his seat. She kept her hand there, until Blake made an awkward cough.

"Oh, r-right. Um… I already grabbed some! Here!" She pulled her hand away from his chest, Yang snickering when she cares- um… Nevermind. Anyway, she pulled out a plate of pineapple from behind her that she had grabbed beforehand, sliding it from behind her back to Jaune's place at the table.

"Uh, Pyrrha?"

"Yes, J-Jaune?"

"That's a lot of pineapple." Indeed it was. She wasn't sure how much was necessary to… get the desired results, so she decided to err on the side of caution.

"I was thinking, maybe we could share?" God that sounded so stupid, he was going to think she was a weirdo, and Yang would laugh at her, and then the mood would be ruined for her night wi-

"Sure, that sounds fine."

…

What?

Jaune's confused expression had changed to one of tired cheerfulness. He grabbed his fork from where it rested on his plate and speared one of the yellow squares, popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw a specific station open up along the food counter. He hurriedly stood from his seat, muttering something about 'finally' and that 'he'd be back in a second'. Yang cackled before Jaune was out of earshot, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh my god, Pyrrha, are you serious?!" Pyrrha made frantic shushing motions at her.

"Would you be quiet?! I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just looking out for my fri- professor, after all. It's rare to find healthy food that tas-"

"Oh come on! I didn't think you were planning on going down on him, let alone swallowing. P-money's got a dirty streak."

Pyrrha flushed again, this time in a rare moment of anger.

"It's none of your business what I do with my night, and I would encourage you not to talk about that in the middle of a public place!" Her voice had slowly gotten quieter and quieter until it was almost a hysterical hiss.

"Alright, jeez, I'm sorry." She didn't look sorry, but she seemed willing to let the subject go for now. Others, however, seemed less inclined.

"Wait, does that mean you're gonna put Jaune's…  _thing_ in your mouth?" Blake wasn't quite fast enough to cover Ruby's mouth, but even she seemed curious. Weiss was pretending not to be listening, but Pyrrha could tell that she was just as interested as the rest of her team. Thankfully, Nora had picked up Ren at some point and carried him back to the dorm, calling out to her about 'sloths' and 'beauty sleep', so they weren't here to hear any of this. That didn't mean there weren't others couldn't be listening in.

Pyrrha looked around furtively, and caught a curious pair of golden eyes before they were quickly concealed behind a curtain of luscious black hair. She wasn't sure how much that girl from Haven had heard, she just hoped she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of. We've all had our turns with him, and we all had a good time, right?" Yang grinned and nodded, and even Weiss gave a noncommittal shrug that turned into a nod somewhere along the line. Ruby pouted for a moment, and it seemed like she was going to say something for a moment before Blake cut her off. "You're right though, what you do with him tonight is your business. We told you, but there's nothing that says you have to tell us, and we won't bother you about it anymore." Her golden eyes flicked to Yang for a moment, and the blonde scratched the back of her head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Yang seemed to regain some of her bravado however, when she opened her mouth to say something.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune returning, a pleased smile on his face and a steaming mug of something in his hands. In a panic, she kicked out, catching Yang sharply in the shin.

"Shit!"

"Bad word!"

Jaune's smile vanished at Yang and Ruby's exclamations.

"Yang, you alright?"

"Peachy." Yang snarled through gritted teeth, glaring at Pyrrha. She mouthed a silent apology before turning back to her blonde professor.

"I'm sure she's fine. Here, you'll need to eat a proper meal before classes start." She pushed the plate of fruit towards him again, and he chuckled as he skewered another piece.

* * *

Cinder had very good ears. This wasn't something of opinion, but red hot fact. Espionage, infiltration, and eavesdropping were some of the earliest ways she had secured power. And yet, with the things she had just heard, she wasn't sure that her ears weren't deceiving her. The way those girls (RWBY and that Nikos girl) had been talking, it made it sound like they were having sex with Jaune Arc, the fraudulent professor. She almost couldn't believe it. He seemed to be so careful. Why would he risk losing his position over something like this? It was an unknown, and Cinder hated few things more than unknowns. She'd have to investigate, discover what was really going on, if her suspicions were correct, and the reasoning behind his actions if they were.

* * *

Like breakfast, the day had been packed full of contradictions. It passed incredibly quickly and seemed to drag on. Her mood had bounced between nervous excitement and just plain nervous, sometimes over the course of minutes.

Pyrrha's final class ended, and she went back to the RVNN dorm room. Ren was, predictably, sleeping on his bed. Velvet was, also predictably, not there, likely spending time with her old team or CRDL. And Nora… was nowhere to be found, which was quite worrying. Then again, despite all their teasing and petty assumptions, Nora was intelligent and more restrained than might be expected. Sometimes it felt like the only reason she was so energetic was to balance out Ren's lethargy.

In any case, Pyrrha didn't have the focus to go out and look for her. She nervously paced around her room, her bare feet padding on the thin carpet. She hadn't bothered to change out of her school uniform. It was much easier to remove than her combat attire, and well… that would be advantageous soon.

Her scroll opened up with a click, and her heart stopped when its welcome hum purred from the small speaker. A quick glance at Ren revealed that he wasn't awake. Still, she should get some earbuds, or… a pair of pink headphones caught her attention. Nora surely would begrudge her this, right?

Ears enclosed and sound contained, she directed her net browser to a lewd website she had discovered, its various pages providing detailed descriptions of, well, sex. Her eyes greedily devoured each scene, trying her best to not just enjoy the content but to learn from it. She wanted to know, in the hopes that it would make her night that much better.

The hours passed as quickly as their predecessors, and before she knew it, it was 8:13. She was late.

Pyrrha hurriedly threw on her shoes, tossing Nora's headphones and her scroll down and flew out the door, her footfalls echoing down the corridor.

A few minutes later, Nora returned to the room. The moment she stepped through the doorway however, she froze, taking a long sniff of the air.

"Someone wore my headphones."

She leapt to the bed, picking up the scroll her prize was plugged into. Her turquoise eyes roved over the lit screen, and she let out a gasp. Someone wrote this stuff? Scenes of people booping?

She had to admit, it was nicely written, not as crude as you might expect.

Her eyes took on a sly glint before drifting to the sole occupied bed.

"Oh, Renny-bear…~"

* * *

Unlike Weiss, Pyrrha hadn't brought anything with her besides herself. She had done all the preparation she had wanted to that morning, but now that the time had come, she couldn't help but feel… well, a little silly. She had talked to Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and while she didn't quite trust the last one, the first two she was confident would be honest…-um  _had_ been honest? Was that right?

She was still dressed in her school uniform… for the most part. She wasn't wearing panties, and she had pulled her skirt further up her waist to show off a little more leg. It was…cold, really. She didn't feel nearly as sexy as she might have expected.

Her shoes had barely padded their way to Jaune's door when it opened, revealing the man himself.

"Neo, where are you, you psychopath- Oh, Pyrrha! It's, uh, good to see you!" His coat was half on, and his arms were essentially bound behind him in the sleeves.

Oh, how much fun would it be if she were to take him now, like this, in the hall, where absolutely anyone could walk by and see- But no, there were sponsorships to deal with, her agent would kill her if so much as a rumor of anything like this were to get out.

 _So why was she doing it?_ a treacherous corner of her mind asked. She… didn't really have an answer for that. A blink. Another. What was she doing?

"Oh god, I'm so sorry professor, it's just been a long day! Could…could I come in?"

He chuckled. God, she loved his laugh. The way his too-tired eyes seemed to shine in the dim light of the hallway.

"Sure, come on in." He held the door opened for her. Such a gentleman, she'd always admired that. As she moved past him, she stepped perhaps closer to him than was  _entirely_  necessary, but she loved the way his breath caught when her breasts ghosted against his chest, the way he cleared his throat and averted his eyes from the extra button she'd left undone, just for him.

That feeling was back, the one from this morning, of being arous-no:  ** _horny_**. Such a deliciously dirty word.

The moment passed and he stepped after her into the room. She started to take off her shoes when she caught him giving her an odd look.

"Ohp, I'm sorry, I'll put them back on!"

"No, no, no! That's fine! Uh… make yourself comfortable." He spread his arms out. The professor seemed to be feeling just as awkward as she felt. Her shoes came off and plopped on the floor, and her stocking-ed feet sank into the carpet. Why was it so much softer and thicker in here than in the hallway, or in their dorms, even? Concessions to teachers, she supposed. They did work very hard, after all.

"Uh, would you like to sit down?"

"Um…yes!" There could not be two more awkward people than the two of them in the entire world. She was sure of it.

He move to take a seat at a table, piled high with an inordinate amount of paperwork, and while she was certain he was looking, she "dropped" (okay, to be honest, she threw) her scroll over the counter of the nearby kitchen.

"Whoop, I'm so sorry, let me just get that!" Instead of walking around the counter like a normal person, she leaned over it, trying to reach the scroll which was definitely out of her reach. However, this gave the added benefit of allowing Jaune to see up her skirt, assuming he was looking. She listened hard, careful not to make any sound… silence. That meant he was looking right? He could see her exposed butt and her… _vagina_.

She shivered, and the movement caused her center of balance to shift. Her body fell to the floor in a heap, and she felt the vibrations of Jaune's footsteps as he rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

Her hand brushed an errant strand of scarlet hair from her eyes and she smiled up at him from where she had fallen.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fi- um, no!" her smile vanished as she realized what she'd been about to do "I think I have some sort of bruise on my… uh, waist! Yes! On my waist!"  _Smooth, Pyrrha. Next you'll say you have a cut lip and ask him to kiss it better._

Through some miracle, he bought it, and he gingerly placed a hand on her waist.

"Here?" His hands felt electric. He was  _touching_ her, and he had no idea how significant that was. His face was so close to hers, and her heavy breathing washed across his face.

"Bird cage. Uh, I mean, a little higher."  _Your subtlety knows NO bounds._

"What? Uh, sure…" His hand slid higher and slightly forward, so that his fingers were almost brushing against the bottom of her breast. So close…

"Almost there, just a little higher…" Her eyes had fluttered closed and her lips were parted, waiting for him to kiss her. Surely he'd picked up the signals, there was no way anyone could be that dense. Flashing him, then convincing him to grope her.

Fingers gently cupped the bottom of her breast, and gave a soft squeeze.

"Here?" It was whispered, almost against her lips.

"Almost…" Her answer was just as quiet, and she leaned up and forward, desperately searching for his lips.

She found them. They were soft, but somewhat chapped. She pushed forward, harder, desperate to have this last forever. Her arms rose from where they lay at her sides and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as his tongue flicked across her lips.

A hum of approval and her tongue met his, dancing around and across it, evading more than fighting. She giggled into his mouth when his tongue finally found hers and pinned it down, and the giggle faded into another hum of pleasure when he released her anyway to begin another chase.

A hand at her breast fondled and squeezed, the fingers deftly slipping past her shirt to pull at the edge of her bra. She wanted it off. All of it. She  **needed**  it off.

Her lips broke from his and she pushed him up and off. "What's wrong?" He looked so hurt, so crestfallen that they had stopped that she couldn't help leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Sorry! I just need to- um… get out of these…" she trailed off when she felt his fingers unbuttoning her shirt and she shivered at the cool air of the room when it fell open. Her eyes remained closed. "Please…can we go to the bedroom?"

Her eyes flew open as she felt his arms scoop her up, and her own arms shifted around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

She closed her eyes and cooed when she felt his lips at her neck, and she craned her face to the ceiling as he delivered gentle pecks, stopping occasionally to suckle. Wait…  _gentle_ pecks.

The schoolgirl placed her lips to his temple and whispered "I want you to be r-rough with me."

"What?"

"Like, call me names or hold me down or…" How else was she supposed to explain it?

"You sure?" She nodded, her full lips brushing against his face. "Well… okay."

He really didn't want to do this… but she had asked.

Pyrrha let out a sharp yelp as she fell onto the bed, her shirt and jacket flying open and her skirt falling to a weird angle. She let out a groan of protest as rough fingers gripped her hair and forced her face down into the blankets of the bed, her legs bent beneath her so that her ass stuck in the air. She was so… _vulnerable_. He could do anything he wanted to her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She let out a gasp of surprise when she felt something hot and slick press against the folds of her sex. Was it…? Oh my god! He pushed his hips forward, and her cunt molded around every fold, like silken heaven. His cock pushed apart her clenching walls, and her scream of pleasure magnified when he pulled at her red hair, his palm keeping the side of her face pushed against the sheets. As loud as her scream of ecstasy had been, it was nothing compared to her protest when he begin to pull out.

Pyrrha's virgin star winked at him as he pulled out, her lips gripping his dick for every inch he took. She did say she wanted it rough, but this… And he didn't have any lube, would she even enjoy…? His thoughts trailed off when he saw an unmarked bottle sitting next to the side of his bed.

His train of thought was broken by a keening whine. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee~" Lewd.

He slapped her left check, leaving a slowly forming hand print. "Stay there." She groaned in frustration but didn't move. The professor kicked off his pants as he stepped around the bed, and he slid his shirt off as he bent down to examine the bottle. He flicked open the lid, turned it upside down, and squeezed out a small amount of the semi viscous liquid, rubbing his fingers together. Well, whatever it was meant for, it would serve for his purpose.

He stood and stepped back over to Pyrrha, chuckling as she wiggled her hips, her eagerness showing clearly.

His fingers squeezed out a small portion of the liquid just above her sphincter, and she yelped at how cold it was. The cold was swiftly contrasted by the stinging heat of another slap to her other cheek. Fingers, with a gentler touch than before, kneaded into the flesh of her ass, massaging, rubbing, and a content moan of happiness distracted her from the initial penetration.

Pyrrha's sphincter was astoundingly tight, far tighter than her pussy had been. As distracted as she'd been with the slap and the kneading, Jaune had been able to coat both her unspoiled star and his long dick in the lube. The closed bottle was tossed away, and he probed her ass with the tip of his deck, gently wiggling it back and worth to get past that initial barrier.

Her eyes flew open, and her whole body flexed as she gave the first two inches. She hadn't liked it at first, but with how careful he was being and the slick lube keeping the friction down, it was starting to feel reeeally good.

He could feel the walls of her anus contract and expand, almost breathing around his iron-hard tool. It was too soon that he feel his hips pat against the plump cheeks of her ass, and he was fully sheathed inside of her.

He paused for a moment, letting out a surprised huff of air. Her ass was so tight it almost hurt as it constricted his dick. A finger ran up her back, and he pulled at the collar of her jacket, her arms limply falling back and letting him remove her upper garments, except for her bra. His left hand relinquished its hold on her hip, and it met its partner at the strap of her bra, quickly pulled it open and tossing it aside. He tug his palms in and rubbed slowly up and down her spine, a question reaching his lips. "Are you okay?" This  _was_ meant to be enjoyable, no matter how rough she had asked him to be.

A bleary, half-lidded emerald eye looked up at him from where Pyrrha's face was still mashed into the sheets. "More…~"

 _You heard the lady_.

His left hand bunched again in her brilliant hair, his other returning to hold her hip so he could control the pace. He pulled out, their groans joining in the hushed air as their nerves lit on fire, carrying liquid ecstasy straight to their brains. When it was only his cockhead left, Jaune switched directions, ramming himself to the hilt in one movement.

Pyrrha screamed, her fingers twisting the sheets and her eyes clenching closed from the pain and pleasure of it. "Oh fuck yes~!" He pulled out another time, just as slowly as the first time, and her whole body tensed as she prepared for the oncoming thrust. Jaune did not disappoint.

He quickly built up a rhythm, relentlessly pounding her ass as her screams reached ever higher pitches.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like your dirty little whore!~"

Wait, she had said she wanted him to sad bad things to her, right? Umm…

"What if your manager were to walk in right now, seeing the dirty slut getting pounded by her teacher?" That would've been pretty bad, right?

"Fuck her! I'll never fight another tournament as long as you keep fucking my dirty little ass!"

Wait! He didn't want that! Pyrrha earned a living from those matches and the sponsorships they provided, but then- Oh… it was the shame. Pyrrha got off from the terror of being exposed, at the idea of people knowing how kinky she was.

"What if I took you outside and fucked you against the wall? Everyone would coming running and see you for the dirty slut you are!"

Was the name too much? "Ooooooh goooooood yeeeeeees~!" Her undulating exclamation seemed to indicate not.

He let go of her hair, and ran his hand around her waist, feeling the sopping petals of her pussy. His fingers pinched the lips of her sex together, but he quickly released them when Pyrrha gave a groan that had been different from the others. Instead, he pinched his fingers together and buried them in her soaking quim, and Pyrrha's moans took on greater volume and less coherency.

Still plowing her ass with his aching member, he leaned forward, whispering just above her head "I bet you touch yourself in class, and have to bring extra panties to keep from making a mess."

"Yes, yes I do! You always get me so wet, Jaune! I just want you to fuck me every time I look at you!" She didn't  _really_ touch herself in class, but for the moment reality wasn't an issue.

His fingers increased their tempo, as did his thrusting, and Pyrrha's orgasmic cries built higher and higher until…

Her body tensed and released rapidly, what felt like a dozen times in a second, and her cunny pulled at his fingers, desperate to milk a cock that wasn't there. Tiny squirts of fluid sprang from her, warm rivulets running down his still pumping fingers to drip onto the sheets. All at once, her body relaxed, and she flopped over onto her side, the after tremors shaking her body and her eyes crossed, her tongue lolling from her smiling face.

The air of the darkened bedroom was cold on his soaked dick. Oh well, at least Pyrrha enjoyed herself. He had moved to go and put on his pants when a feeble "wait" stopped him. Pyrrha sat up, bracing herself on a shaking arm and tucking a curtain of scarlet behind when ear. It seems her ponytail had come undone at one point.

He caught her as she fell, her arms still too wobbly to support her. She smiled gratefully, her breathe humming against his chest.

"You didn't…orgasm." She almost whispered the last word, as if it were somehow dirty compared to the lewd things she'd been screaming at the top of her lungs not 2 minutes ago.

"That's alright. You definitely did." He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, and reveled in the way she leaned into it, into him.

"Thank you-" Wait, what was she thanking him for? "-but I want to do this, uh, want you to enjoy this." She pushed up on his shoulders, and laid him down on the bed, his knees hanging off the side of the bed. She was about to descend, her lips inches from his still stiff dick when-

"Wait!" What? Was something wrong? She looked confused, almost hurt that he wouldn't let her touch him. "I mean, think of where that's just been. We don't want you getting any diseases, right?" Of course! She'd been so eager she'd almost-  _ewwwwww_ …

She hurriedly stood and stepped quickly to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water, before moving back to the bedroom and lying down across Jaune's legs. She wiped at his dick, cleaning off the lube and anything else that might have come out with it. Out of her  _butt_. Now that she had a chance to think about it, it kinda hurt back there, without the pleasure to distract her from having something quite large shoved up her  _butt_. The idea seemed so much weirder after she had already done it.

"Uh, Pyrrha?" She looked up from her distracted thoughts, and realized that she had not only thoroughly cleaned his tool, but also that it was starting to go limp. Cursing her absent-mindedness, she tossed the wash cloth into the bathroom where it fell with an unappetizing  _plat_. No time to think about that now. She turned back to Jaune and her rapidly-deflating problem. Her tongue extended, giving a tentative lick, a lash, and his cock jerked to life, gaining back some of its stiffness. She admired its growing length, giving it another long lick and sliding her cool fingers up and down the shaft to properly lubricate it. A smile stretched across her lips when she looked up to see Jaune moan and throw his head back, his blonde hair waving in the soft light.

Her fingers wet with her own spit, she nuzzled against his burgeoning prick, her lips trailing soft kisses up the growing shaft until she placed an extra long kiss directly on the glans. Her lips allowed his cockhead entry, and her tongue writhed around it before she inhaled, suckling hard. His groaned much louder this time, and his hips bucked upward against her face, but she braced herself, her hands grabbing either side of her pelvis.

She half-chuckled half-hummed her satisfaction. Her tongue circled his head a few more times, and she watched in fascination as a droplet of her drool escaped her mouth and slid down the shaft. She should go down and catch it.

Her delighted ears caught her name being moaned as she descended further down his tool, taking the first 4 inches with surprising ease. A dexterous tongue lashed out and caught the offending drop, leaving instead a shining patch of her saliva.

Her mouth as paradise, not as tight as her anus had been but far more wet and warm. He shivered every time her long tongue stroked the underside of his tool, and he desperately wished to hold her face in position and fuck it just as he had the first hole, but…no. This was her moment, he certainly couldn't begrudge her this moment of control, certainly not when it felt soooo goooooood~.

The return of the cockhead. She almost giggled at the silly thought. She could feel it, though, pressing insistently at the back of her throat. She could honestly say she'd never done this before, so she had no idea what sort of gag reflex she would have. Well… nothing ventured…

Her fingers curled around the bones of his hips, and she physically pulled her face down his shaft. He let out a yelp of surprise and ecstasy, and his hips bucked forward, smashing against her nose.

Owww… that hurt like hell. Still, she couldn't rub it, she was sort of… preoccupied at the moment. She breathed heavily, and the magnificent warmth of her throat overwhelmed him. He thrashed on the bed, bucking again, but she was ready this time, and her nose and chin escaped harm.

She pulled back and Jaune gasped his displeasure at the sudden cold, but she thrust her head forward again, taking his cock all the way in until her lips touched the skin of his pelvis. Her lips withdrew and returned, taking his long cock all the way to the back of her throat over and over again. She was delighted to find she had no gag reflex whatsoever, and lavished his cock with her strokes of her tongue.

His moaning increased, and she thought she felt something shudder in his cock before something astoundingly sweet burst across her taste buds! He was cumming! His hips jerked wildly, and she took him to the hilt quickly, holding her face against him as he thrust, ropes of sweet cum flying down her gullet. As the flow began to slow, she pulled back, savory the sweet almost tart taste of his seed. She swallowed it eagerly before she returned to his softening dick, squeezing the bottom with her tongue and dragging her lips back to the tip, desperately trying to wring every drop from him she could get.

"That was wonderful!" Her exclamation died in her throat when she saw that he had fallen asleep. "Oh. I'm sorry." She bent down and kissed him, her lips lingering on his.

* * *

The return to her dorm had passed without incident. At least she understood now why Weiss had been staggering all day; her butt was killing her. But it was all worth, definitely worth it.

She opened her dorm to find that (unsurprisingly) Velvet was not in her designated bed and (surprisingly) neither was Nora. Because she was in Ren's bed.

As exhausted as Pyrrha was, she decided not to ask questions.

* * *

Ewwwwwwwww… That redheaded girl had taken it in the butt, and then she'd blown him?! Gross! Neo couldn't imagine herself doing anything remotely like that. Still, the night's events had been hot, in their own way.

And now she was sure of it: it definitely had something to do with the words "bird cage". But how was she supposed to activate a freaking code word if she couldn't talk? This was a conundrum indeed, but she'd figured it out. Neo had a way of getting what she wanted, if she wanted it enough. And see the way those girls had cum, screaming their pleasure as Jaune had his way with them. Mmmmmm~ Neo  **definitely** wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run Jaune run! She gon' getcha!
> 
> Jesus this is a long chapter! But hey: it is currently 11:58, which means I finished this on a Wednesday! Why is Wednesday important you ask? Because it's how I want my update schedule to go. I want to update the current fic I'm working on with one chapter a week, posted on Wednesdays (so I don't step on Coeur's toes). I'm only planning on working on one fic at a time for the moment, until I get back into the writing swing of things.
> 
> Now, the sex: that thing where Pyrrha bonked her nose? That was actually an experience I had when I ate out my (now ex [don't ask]) girlfriend for the first time. She had read it Cosmopolitan that it was a good idea to roll your hips when getting oral, that it made it a more erotic experience for both people. Unfortunately, in her excitement, she smashed her hips right into my face and I almost got a bloody nose. Word to the wise: never. Trust. Cosmopolitan.
> 
> I was kinda disappointed that no one noticed the missing lube bottle. Weiss brought a bottle of lube but only left with handcuffs and no one says a word? Well, yes, that was intentional.
> 
> Things I should make clear: if you're gonna engage in anything like BDSM (or any part of it), the first thing you should do is establish a safe word with your partner, which Pyrrha doesn't do here. Don't do that. Or rather: do that.
> 
> Another thing: not everyone likes anal, and those who will don't necessarily like it the first time.
> 
> I have something I'd like to ask, however: do you guys feel the smut is getting too detailed. I mean, this chapter is almost 6000 words, which is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. Granted, most chapters start the night that the girls are going to the door, and I don't get to that part of the chapter until ~1800 words in, but still. That's 4000 words, which is still longer than anything else. I remember working so hard to improve from where I started with this story where the actual smut lasted maybe a page and a half, but this might be stretching stuff the other way. What do you guys think? Too long, too detailed, too boring? Should I make things more concise? Or is this around what'd you prefer?
> 
> As you may have heard, I am taking over Shattered Arc from ImSoAwesome. This was actually something I had offered to do back when ISA had something of an existential crisis. He felt he'd lost motivation for his writing, and so I asked to take over Shattered. He got his mojo back, but as I was beta-ing for the most recent chapter of BtL, he asked if I still wanted. I told him I'd love nothing better, and here we are.
> 
> Now, some of you may have your doubts: 'Spook, you're a smut-writer! You can do something action-y and epic like Shattered!' FOOLISH MORTAL! I'll have you know that the whole reason I started writing this fic was to build a readership. A Jaune-focused, smutty, harem, spinoff of a popular fic? It can't lose! (As long as you update it at least every 6 months)
> 
> I'm currently planning out everything I want to do with Shattered, and ISA is staying on as my beta, for both planning and proofing, so don't worry; the original spirit of Shattered Arc is definitely still here, though I am making some adjustments to better fit my style and where I'd like the story to go. As with everything I do, I regularly consult Lefou, Cyndaquil, and especially ISA for advice.
> 
> See you (hopefully) next Wednesday.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed the goddamned bra, you animals.


	6. In Which Ruby Creams Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby decides to take a chance and take advantage of the Professor's 'openness.' Neo makes headway in getting some herself, and Yang has an unpleasant realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Been a while.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Deo V, from WiP

Ruby Rose did not consider herself to be a rule breaker. She'd never had detention at Signal, she did her homework (mostly) on time, and she'd always done her chores at home. Aside from the recent uptick in White Fang activity, she hadn't even made the news…in the last week. She was a good girl, and did what she was supposed to.

So how did Ruby Rose, law-abiding good girl, end up in a situation like this? She was breaking not one, but two sets of rules. The first was that set out by her man-stealing sister: Ruby was not to take advantage of Jaune's…openness this week. Well, he would be open this week, but she wasn't allowed to take advantage of it  _ever_. Which didn't really matter, because it would be over at the end of the weeke-

Nevermind! Point was: her sister was a jerk. She knew how her younger sister felt, and Ruby was fifteen, not six! She had masturbated, she knew about cute boys, she got horny. But Yang just continued to treat her like a little kid, the child that Ruby definitely wasn't. No little kid would ever feel like this…

Ruby paced the familiar, favored path through Beacon Academy, from the student dorms to the faculty offices. The carpet was thin, and her combat boots thumped loudly on the hard floors as she walked. There was the peeling corner of carpet where she'd turned a corner too sharply her first day, the portrait of Professor Port where, in sharpie, Yang had drawn an even tinier mustache within his actual one. the wet patch in the wall where Blake had once hidden a fish she'd illegally imported. They'd only been here a few months, but Team RWBY had already started to make their mark on Beacon, just as it was making its mark on them.

With that, Ruby's thoughts turned to the best part of Beacon: her favorite professor. There was a twisting sensational in her stomach, though she couldn't tell if that was anticipation or anxiety. She was breaking two different sets of rules by coming here, her sister's, and…you know, the actual law.

Jaune was a teacher, and even if he was only six years older than her, there were rules that prohibited them being together. Right? I mean, there had to be, cause if there weren't, she would know and be all over that like machine oil on Crescent Rose after a tune up. These thoughts distracted her from the long walk between the students dorms and Jaune's room, but when she actually came face to face with that familiar door, she could not find any thought that could occupy her mind. She raised a shaking hand, and rapped the door with her knuckles. There was a rush of activity in the room, and a familiar, smiling, and very cute face appeared.

"Neo?! Oh…" His smile fell, and he seemed a little crestfallen.

Ruby winced. Nice to see you too, professor. And she thought he liked her, at least a little bit.

"Oh! Ruby! Please, come in, come in!" His voice was a little too friendly, perhaps like he was making up for hurting her. And that hurt more than anything else, because he assumed she was a little girl or something, and- No! That was a self-defeating cycle she wouldn't get caught in!

She hadn't even really noticed that he had gently taken her by the shoulders and ushered her into his apartment until she felt the change in the carpet that she was never quite got used to. Without even really asking, she bent forward and unlaced the front of her boots-

"Ah!" He had been standing behind her as he guided her in, and then she had suddenly stopped and bent over, and then he had smacked his hips into her-

Ruby felt a familiar heat spread up her neck, onto her cheeks and begin to broadcast her embarrassment to the person whose opinion she valued more than anything. Well, not more than anything, she-

"Ruby?" She realized that Jaune had been trying to talk to her for a few seconds, and she wanted to slap herself.

"Yes?! Hi! Hi Jaune!"

Jaune chuckled and settled a familiar hand into her hair. "Hey. Are you feeling okay?"

Ruby took a deep breath, a hummed to herself. She could do this, she wanted to do this. "Um, sir?"

Jaune rolled his eyes, "Oh god, please just call me Jaune."

She giggled and stood up on her toes, pressing into the hand he had on her head. "Jaaaaune. I've, uh, I've been feeling really stressed. Anxious."

Jaune almost seemed relieved. "Finally, something they make books on."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, just…get comfo- no, crap, I should've started with, uh: how can I help?"

Ruby giggled a little at this insight into his confusing inner monologue. Did he always think like this? It was nice to see that someone else was just as scatterbrained as she was. But she hadn't answered his question. How could he help.

"Ummmmmmmm…could I take off my shoes? Would you be willing to rub my back a little and just, um…talk?" Rub her back?! Was she serious?! That was way too forward, he was gonna-

He seemed a little nervous at first, glancing at the door, before giving a shaky smile and nodding. "Yeah, I think I can do that. I don't think I'm meeting with anyone else tonight, so we can take as much time as we need."

She nodded and gave a shy smile, looking up at him through his bangs. "Would you be okay if I took off my shoes?" He nodded offhandedly, already stepping past her to head to his kitchenette. She continued, "And my corset?"

He paused just as he was about to round the corner at looked at her with…was that just the smallest bit of fear? He nodded again, much more hesitantly this time. She bit her lip, and went for the kill.

"And…my tights?"

He'd started to walk again, and if the situation weren't so dire, she would have laughed at how he froze in place again. Instead, she watched him nervously as a bead of sweat ran down his temple and he swallowed heavily. He looked from her, to the cabinet, to the freezer, then down to his hands where they rested on the counter. Ruby spoke again, hesitantly.

"They're just itchy, and a little sticky from the long day." She didn't mention that they were also sticky from the time where he had bent forward in class earlier and she had gotten a good long look down his shirt. But, uh, she didn't need to mention that part.

He cleared his throat hesitantly and stepped quickly to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of something brown that smelled like her Uncle. He cleared his throat again, and holding the bottle, moved it in circles, causing the liquor inside to swirl around the glass walls of the decanter.

"Th-that should be fine. Just, um, don't tell anyone that you did, okay? No!" She almost jumped at his sudden tone, and he held a fist to his forehead, clenching his eyes shut and gently tapping it against his forehead. He spoke again after a few seconds. "You can tell people, if someone asks, just, uh…don't, um…don't say anything unless someone asks…okay?"

She nodded excitedly, the locks of hair that framed her heart-shaped face bouncing in equal energy. "Yeah, no! Uh…I mean, I won't say anything."

He looked up at her with an expression so complicated that she couldn't make any sort of guess as to what he was thinking. Conflicted was really all she got. "Unless someone asks."

"Yeah…of course."

Ruby leaned forward again (without Jaune bumping against her butt this time) and unlaced her boots, carefully setting them next to door. She unclipped her cape, and lifted up the many,  _many_ layers of her skirt to start to slide down her tights. It wasn't until her skirt was back down and her tights were around knees that she looked up and caught Jaune's gaze. He hurriedly looked back to the glass in his hands, trying desperately to hide the fact that he'd been staring...but Ruby knew.

She smirked to herself, and a little bubble of lava bubbled in her chest. Jaune had been staring.  _At her._ He thought she was sexy. She had this, she knew she did. She was gonna seduce that man, and they were both gonna feel  _great_.

Jaune cleared his throat for what felt like the third or fourth time in as many minutes. He stole another glance toward Ruby, his  _student_ , and tossed back the bourbon that Qrow had been generous enough to give him. He tried not to look at her creamy legs, the shoulders that were so much more noticeable without her cape, the way her cute little bare feet sank into the carpet of his apartment. He gulped and wished he could drink more bourbon, but considering he had a very attractive minor in his room, and he wasn't sure what he might do if he lost any control.

Ruby reached up her back to the zipper of her bust. She wasn't gonna get completely naked, or anything...not yet, anyway. She had a tank top and shorts on, as she always did. Her hand froze as she heard Jaune cry out, "W-wait! Ruby, what are you doing?!"

She smirked and brought the zipper all the way down, the elastics in her corset relaxing as her top fell forward, revealing the straps of her tank top and her bare shoulders. "Something wrong?"

She grinned at the way his eyes roved over her body, revelling in his gaze. "Sorry, I just, um- It's kinda hot. And if you were gonna rub my back..."

She shrugged off her top entirely, revealing just the tiniest bit of cleavage. His eyes widened and he looked away, and she grinned. Oh yeah~ She wasn't Weiss. She might not be Yang, but her girls were nothing to scoff at.

He murmured out something, but since he wasn't sending her away, she figured he was okay with it. More than okay with it, if his 'sneaky' little looks were any indication. She set her dress next to the couch, and walked over to his armchair, sitting down on the ground in front of it.

"You, uh, you wanted me to rub your back, right?" He set the glass down on the counter, and stepped back into the 'office' part of the apartment, his gait slow and measured.

"Mhmm~" she hummed her agreement and leaned her head back, sitting her head back on the seat of the chair. She was pretty sure from the way he gulped that the movement did interesting things to her chest.

"R-Ruby?" His voice cracked, and while that wasn't  _super_ sexy, it was gratifying to know how good she was at this without even saying the word. "Ruby, could you actually come sit over here?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, and he was gesturing toward the wall. On the other side of that wall was...his bathroom? She hadn't been in his rooms as much as she wanted.

"Oh, uh, sure." She shifted over to that spot on the floor, and Jaune sat down behind her, leaning against the wall.

She heard him swallow, before tentative fingers rested on her back. He traced up and down her spine, then to each shoulder blade, each shoulder, then down again and the small of her back, almost to the point where it tickled.

"Wow," Jaune said, and she almost jumped at how close his voice was, at the little puff of air that brushed against the back of her neck and her ear. She shivered, and her toes curled.

He continued, "you are kinda stiff. Are you remembering to stretch before combat practice? Have you been on any missions yet?"

"N-no." Dangit Ruby! Get it together! She was in control, she was sexy, and dominant and hrgnrgrhrrnrrh-

Jaune's fingers had ghosted until they found a knot she didn't even know she had, just below her right shoulder blade. Then he'd pinched his fingers together and  _pushed._ She gasped and bit her lip, the sensation a confusion sensation of pain and relief. Well...mostly pain.

Ruby tried to pull her thoughts back together, and continued. "Um, no, I h-haven't been on any missions yet, but there's been plenty of combat. It seems like Goodwitch has it out for us, hehe. My team, anyway."

Jaune's fingers froze for a moment before he continued his kneading. "Yeah, hehe, can't imagine why that would be. You sure you aren't making it up?"

She placed a finger to her chin and tilted her head, unintentionally driving Jaune crazy by showing extra skin on her neck. "No, Weiss made a chart. Me and Yang-"

"Yang and I..." Jaune corrected teasingly, turning his hand and working the side of his palm into the same knot from before.

Ruby rolled her eyes. " _Me and Yang_ have fought more than twice as much as anyone else in class."

Jaune didn't freeze this time, but she heard him clear his throat before he said, "I'm sure she just wants you to improve."

Ruby huffed and her bangs fluttered. "Yeah, but sometimes the fights are  _really_ hard! She brings in older teams or just beats us down herself. How are we supposed to improve if we just keep losing?!"

Jaune swallowed nervously. Was it really such common knowledge among the teachers how Ruby and Yang felt? Glynda wouldn't...she wouldn't...she wasn't that petty. No way...

He shook his head and moved to a different knot in Ruby's back. "Is that all that's been stressing you out?"

She moaned a little at his novel touch, before gasping out, "No, there's, um, something else. I feel like I'm kind of...alone in my team?"

Jaune's eyebrows furrowed, and he dug a little harder than was pleasant, and then felt guilty when Ruby let out a little gasp of pain. He rubbed at the spot gently. He needed to stay focused, but he was...distracted. A sweet girl like Ruby shouldn't have to deal with so many problems with her team, and this was, what? The third or fourth time there'd been drama with her friends? This couldn't be normal for Huntsman (or Huntress) team.

"What's wrong?" He worked hard to keep both his hands and his words gentle, and his face relaxed, trying to remain neutral.

She gulped, and tentatively said, "They're all doing something fun this week."

Jaune's brows furrowed again, so soon after they relaxed, but this time in confusion instead of frustration. "What, like a party?"

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled nervously, "Suuuuuuuuuure...like a party. A party they do every night, just over the week."

"Okay..." He still sounded unsure, but that was the closest Ruby was going to get without outright saying "Bee-tee-dubs, they're all banging you."

She continued after a quick breath to steady her nerves. "But...they won't let me do it."

"What?"

"They won't let me do the party."

Jaune's hand moved to a new knot, lower down on her back, and she had to admit that this was starting to feel  _really_ good. Like...in an unladylike way. She was wet, okay?! She was a weak and horny li- Horny lady!

She shivered again when she felt his breath on her neck. "Why not?"

She wriggled in his hold, and a bolt of excitement ran through her when his other hand gripped her hip and held her still. "They say I'm too young."

Jaune hummed...well, not his agreement. His understanding, then. Ruby was younger than her peers, but that didn't mean- "That's silly."

Ruby looked turned her head to look at him, and gave a shy smile. "I know, right?! I'm two years younger, not a six-year-old! But they still treat me like I'm a little kid."

Jaune nodded, and said "But you're not, not even close. You're the leader of your team, and you deserve to be treated with respect, not condescension. You're strong, smart, one of the best leaders I've seen, certainly among the first years. Give Ruby Rose ten minutes to think of a plan, and she can accomplish anything."

Ruby bit her lip and began to lean back, until her head rested on his chest and she was looking up at him. She grinned up at him, excited and bubbly at his words despite her impending nervousness. "Yeah?"

He hands settled on his knees on either side of her, her body too close to massage properly. He assumed she'd sit back up in a moment. "Yeah," he said, and smiled softly at her.

He may not have known it, but he had just given her the last little push she needed to...to...

She reached up one hand, gently stroking the hair at the back of his head above her. He seemed confused for a moment, until she pulled herself up and gently pressed her lips to his.

Ruby's lips were soft, full, and addictively sweet, to the point where Jaune wanted to grab her and pull her in, despite the screaming little Glynda at the back of his mind that was hopping up and down and screeching "You're fired! You are  **so** fired!"

Jaune's lips were not as full, not as soft, but tasted like a clear stream. Ruby couldn't get enough of them, and almost began to cry when he pulled away.

She blearily opened her eyes, having closed them at some point in the upside-down kiss. Why had he pulled away? Why did he look so sca-

CRAP!  _CRAP CRAP_ _ **CRAP CRAP**_ _!_ She never said the word!

She frantically cried out, "Bird cage!"

He went very still, and she suddenly realized that he had started to push her off. But now, he was just sitting there, staring at her, wide-eyed. Had she done something wrong? Did the fact that she kissed him before saying the word somehow mess things up? Oh shiz, she was going to be expelled, she was going to die, she wa-

"Mmm~"

Her train of thought hit the end of the line when he leaned back down and kissed her again.

_has stopped working_

_A smooch has caused the girl to stop working correctly. Would you like to restart?_

If one were to take a look into Ruby's thoughts, one would hear silence, unless one was a dog, in which case they would hear a high-pitched, exuberant screeching.

He was kissing her.  _He_ was kissing  _ **her.**_  If that hug was marriage, then this was heaven. She was on cloud nine when he moved his lips against hers. She was euphoric when his tongue slithered into her mouth and treated it like an old friend.

Her hand, which had gone slack as Jaune had started to remove her, fisted in his hair again and pulled them close, desperately trying to make them into a single, loving, smooching thing. Their lips separated with a pop, and her chest heaved as she gasped for breath.

She panted out, "Touch me," and any Jaune in his right mind would have sent her to back to her dorm, but instead his arms wrapped around her front and pulled her back against him.

They kissed again as one of his fingers tucked under her tank top and traced lines above the waistband of her shorts. She frustratedly grabbed it and pulled it up higher, the hand pulling up her top until it revealed the beginning swell of her breasts. She tried to drag it higher, to have him touch her where she wanted, but he chuckled into her mouth and she broke from him, frustrated.

"Touch meeee. Pleeeeeease..." It was less a request and more an agonized whisper.

He leaned down to kiss her again and his finger trail higher, her panting belly a creamy white against the cream of his shirt. He was a little confused when he found no bra, but then opened his eyes and looked across the room to where she'd discarded her combat dress, and saw padding on the inside of her top. It was sewn into her clothing then. It made sense not to wear two bras, after all.

Ruby didn't have the biggest bust, but she wasn't tiny either, yet his hands absolutely engulfed her bosom. His palms, rough from no doubt decades of handling a sword, grated against her nipples, and she moaned ferociously into his mouth.

She felt the rhythmic puffs of breath from his nose. Was he laughing at her?! Oh no you don't!

She grabbed his hand underneath her top and pulled it away, though she couldn't do much to move his other hand, on her left breast. It was still trapped under her shirt, but she scrabbled over his hand, and pinched his fingers together.

Ruby knew he had the right idea idea when she felt him pinch her nipple, and she squealed, bucking her hips up into the empty air. His other hand, the one she hadn't guided, slid down her belly to her hips and pushed her back against the ground, and god did it turn her on.

He broke from the kiss, panting breaths just like she did, and slipped a finger into the waistband of her shorts, but going no further. His question seemed pretty clear, and she was almost pissed that he had stopped long enough to ask.

"Please! Truck, yes, just do it!"

He laughed, openly laughed, not the chuckles from before. "'Truck?'"

She blushed and leaned into him. "Look, I just don't like swearing, okay?"

He hummed some non committal affection and kissed her again, a more chaste, simple kiss this time, and begin to push his hand forward, sliding her shorts down her hips. He realized that, while she did wear underwear, he'd actually slipped his fingers under both layers and dragged away both sets of clothing.

Ruby shivered as her wet lips were exposed to the chill air of the room, the dripping fluids of her arousal not doing much to insulate her most sensitive place. Jaune kissed at her temple, and purred into her ear, "Could you show me how you like it?"

She bit her lip and nodded, reaching one hand down to clasp his and guide the tips of his fingers up and down her slit. She cooed softly, her back arching away from him, desperate to be close to a lover that was technically behind her. She flopped back down again, still holding the back of his hand.

The tip of his index finger swirled tall oval circles around her weeping petals, her body eagerly making lubrication for something  _much_ larger. One pass was interrupted as it passed over the bump of her clit, and she bucked again, letting out a soft squeak of ecstasy.

"Oh! Yes!"

Jaune's other hand pressed against the tip of her aching nipple, moving it in gentle circles. Her hand pressed down harder at his; she desperately wanted him inside. She couldn't take this kind of slow, torturous pace any more.

Jaune purred against her neck where he was continuing to lay down long, wet kisses, and asked, "Do you want me inside?"

"Yes! Oh god, please!"

Jaune moved the hand away from her entrance and a little further up her belly, wait, no: not up her stomach. His index finger idly stopped at the top of her mound, and it tickled against the red strands of pubic hair she hadn't bothered to shave. She suddenly realized what he was about to do. His voice dripping with faux confusion, he asked, "But what about this thing?"

With a light pressure, his finger scraped on her mound and flicked off into the air, just barely  _brushing_ her clitoris. She started to cry out in euphoric bliss, until Jaune's other hand clapped across her mouth. She looked up at him to see his worried gaze on the door.

She raised her hands and gently pried his arm away from her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl, I promise. That was just... _wow._ "

He looked down at her when she said 'good girl', a little taken aback, but smiled softly at her next words. "Uh, thanks. I'm glad you're feeling so good."

There was a long pause as Jaune glanced up at the door again, before Ruby spoke. "Could, we, uummmmm, keep going?"

He smiled at her again, but with far more pride and mischief than the soft affection from the last one. His fingers repeated the motion from before, tracing the straight path above where her clit peeked out, over that path and nudging her clit over and over again.

She found that lightning supercharged her body with every pass, and so she pressed her face into the base of his neck and cried out, muffling the sound against his stubbled cheek. After she felt like she might cum just from that, he stopped, and she hadn't realized that she wasn't guiding his hands anymore, instead letting them lie limply on the carpet as her brain booked tickets to Heaven.

Ruby reached up and grasped the back of his hand, guiding it once again to her entrance. "Pleeeeeeeease, please..."

He knew what she wanted, and so he placed his first two fingers together, and gently nudged them between her labial lips, but paused there, letting her decide how hard, how fast, and one direction he took. Ruby would've kissed him again, but she was slowly slouching onto the floor. She pressed her hands against the back of his own, and slowly, agonizingly...pushed.

"Hooonnnnnnnngggggh~" Ruby's keening cry was lower and breathier than her screams from before, but it still sounded so loud in the hushed, still room.

She wasn't anywhere close to lucid enough to continue guiding him, so he pulled out on his own, and she squeaked as every ridge and bump was traced by his knuckles. His voice was attentive, far softer and quieter than her own. "Like this?"

"Mhmm~" was all she could manage, biting her lip to try and contain her joyful squeaks and squealing. His fingers slipped in again, her femcum dripping further down his fingers and onto the carpet, as if it somehow weren't already soaked.

And again, they pulled out, Ruby's eyes fluttering closed as she reveled in the feeling, her brain sending enough hormones through her body to drive a monster truck crazy.

He maintained that slow pace for a few more insertions, until Ruby's eyes flew up and her hand clapped on the back of his. "Faster, please!" she begged.

Jaune kissed at her forehead and did as she asked, the accelerating pace of his finger-fucking making lewd squelching noises reverberate throughout the apartment.

Ruby's brain had cancelled its tickets to Heaven, spoken to its travel agent, and decided that Nirvana was much more pleasant this time of year. She was close, so so so so so close to finishing, and her squeaking quickly drowned out the wet sounds of her p-pussy.

Sorry, even fucked crazy, Ruby had a hard time with the word.

Something just wasn't enough to push her up and over the edge of the hill. She blurted something out between squeaks, "Khorl!"

"What? You're gonna hurl?"

Ruby frantically shook her head, her bangs plastered to her head with sweat and her cheeks flushed with a blotchy red. She gasped out, "Curl!"

And so, he did, his fingers curling upward and dragging against the top wall of her passage. She was close, she was so close, she was so clo-

Jaune leaned forward and kissed at her ear, whispering plaintively, "Won't you cum for me Ruby? Please cum."

His voice was so earnest, so sweet, it almost sounded like he was sad, hurt that he hadn't made her cum yet. The fingers, the pace, the curl, the words- Ruby's mind went white.

She bucked forward, her legs trying to open but being kept together by the shorts that were still around her knees. She let out a keening, orgasmic cry and her vagina contracted around Jaune's fingers, a little squirt of femcum ejecting out and launching across the room, though it probably only traveled a few feet.

The hormones eventually released the vice-like grip on her consciousness, and she drifted, feather-like, into the realm of existence, slumping back against Jaune's just as he extricated his hand from her shirt and pet at her sweaty forehead. He kissed her temple, in the same place as before when he'd made her cum, and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded tiredly, "Just... give me...a few seconds..." He hugged her close, laying tender kisses on her face and neck, before she exhaustedly reached up and tapped one of his hands.

"Hm?" He leaned forward so that her lips were by his ear. "Do you wanna go back to your dorm?"

She shook her head, and whispered, "I want to stay. Please, let me stay."

Jaune turned to look at her and cocked a sly grin, "I think I have an idea, if you're ready to go again."

She nodded, more eagerly this time, and she let out a surprised cry and then a giggle when he sat forward and picked her up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing at his neck and the side of his face as he carried her to the bedroom.

He set her gently on the bed, deciding not to turn on the light and leave them in a cool, blue darkness. Ruby hurriedly pulled up her top and tossed it to the side of the bed, her sticky shorts quickly joining it. She heard some rustling in the dark, before she felt Jaune lean over her. Her hands traced across his neck, chest, all of it, and she realized that he'd taken off her clothes, just like him.

Was he really going to-? Was she ready? Was it big? Did she-?

Her nervous line of questioning was halted when Jaune twisted out of her embrace and slid down the bed toward her hips. It wasn't until he settled her thighs on either one of his shoulders that she realized what he had planned.

Lying on the bed, Jaune took the first tentative lick of Ruby's slit, chest (and dick) swelling with pride as he heard the first of many coos and squeaks. His hands reached underneath her thighs, and his thumbs spread her labia apart. He looked curiously at the way her vagina expanded and contracted as she breathed and grew more excited.

Then, he extended his tongue forward and began to lick the entrance to her vaginal passage, humming in satisfaction as her cries grew faster and more intense. His tongue traced clockwise around the opening, then switched direction, then proceeded just a little deeper.

Ruby's mind whirled, and she grasped the sheets on either sides of her hips, her body rolling in ecstasy as his tongue invaded her. No one, not even herself, had ever touched her like this. She'd masturbated (especially over the last week), and Jaune had recently touched her, but this... With his nose nuzzling at her clit and eyebrows being tickled by her pubic hair. This was  _great_.

His tongue crept a little further inside, swirling up and down, then side to side, then in shapes and directions that neither of them could keep track of. Her hands flew up and fisted into his hair, trying to get him to reach her deeper. He pushed as far in as he could go, his tongue extended and tracing across every ridge and valley that it could reach. It wasn't as deep as her fingers reached, certainly not as far as his own, but the wriggling flexibility, the heat of it was driving her crazy.

She rolled her hips up again, and her breath quickened as he began to move more furiously, his nose consciously nudging at her swollen clitoris. Shiz! She was so close again already and he had barely started!

She lifted her legs up and wrapped her thighs around his head, and he chuckled, sitting up a little so that the bottom half of her body was lifted off the bed. She yelped as a hand swatted across her butt, then again, and again, and his tongue was still doing its best to put her in an insane asylum!

Another hard slap, her legs contracted, his nose nudged her clit upward, his tongue touched her G-spot, and everything pushed up again over that hill.

Ruby's eyes rolled back into her head, and she writhed on the bed as her orgasm crashed around her mind. She tried to roll over, and even if she didn't have the leverage, Jaune took her signal and finished the roll for her, her hips resting on his face with her own mouth pressed into the sheets as she  _screamed_.

And so, for the first time in her life, Ruby said a bad word.

Jaune felt her climax hit as well, fluids gushing around his tongue and her vagina desperately clamping and contracting against the slick muscle, trapping it inside. That was fine with him. He'd happily drink everything Ruby gave him, and he hurriedly gulped, swallowing quick mouthfuls of femcum before she could kegel too hard and shoot it down his throat instead.

When the flood finally stopped, he reached up and tapped at Ruby's waist. "Uh, Rubes?"

No response. He tried again. "Ruby?"

All he could hear was even breathing.

He sat up, and Ruby limply flopped off onto the bed, her eyes closed and face flat. She'd passed out. Jaune laughed lightly and crawled up next to her on the bed, holding her close and praying to God that no one came in. His own breathing evened out, and he fell asleep holding her.

* * *

Yang had finished combing her hair, changing into her PJ's, and she even remembered to brush her teeth tonight! As she climbed into bed, she couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something.

Scroll charging? Check. Ember on the dresser? Check. Blake beneath her? Yang leaned over the edge of the bed and looked, Blake's ears the only thing exposed above her blanket. Check. Weiss? Yang hoisted herself back up to her bunk and looked over, the silvery hair flowing with the end falling off the edge of the bed. Check.

Ruby? Yang looked up at the bunk opposite her, looking for the familiar black tank top and light pajama bottoms. There were some sheets...and a pillow, and...

_Dear god, where was her sister?!_

* * *

Neo was somewhat conflicted. She'd watched the whole thing of course, and now she was caught between two different impulses. On the one hand, she was looking down as a little girl cuddled the man she was fully intending to have plow her as soon as possible; she should pull the skank from the bed and kick her tookus down the hallway.

On the other hand… they were so cute! Ruby smacked her lips and nuzzled closer to him, nestling her head underneath his chin. He shifted in his sleep as well, his arms squeezing her just that little bit closer. Neo would have taken pictures if it wasn't almost guaranteed to get Jaune fired.

Well, there wasn't a lot of cleanup to do this time, not with the lovebirds still on the sheets anyway. Why couldn't they have fucked and fallen asleep somewhere else?

Neo shook her head. What amateurs. Still, she'd just have to wash the sheet of Ruby's juices in the morning. But for now...

Neo grinned and took her scroll from a pocket, opening a very specific app and hitting a button with a large green triangle. A voice warbled out from the little speaker. "Bird cage!" Neo smiled and hit the button again. "Bird cage!"

Oh yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since I last updated Intensive Counselling. In that time, Professor Arc finished up, several other Coeur stories began and finished. Iris Jones, the daughter of Ruby and Sun's voice actors, was conceived and had her first birthday. I made and fell in love with a Discord Server. I changed majors, twice, built a new computer, began and lost a new job, then rebulit that computer.
> 
> Yeah...it's been a while.
> 
> As I said before, this chapter is dedicated to Deo V from my Discord server, Work in Progress. (For those interested in an invite, just shoot me a PM) Special thanks to Aetheling and PanteraIchigo, also from WiP, for looking over this chapter for me. I won't even attempt to guess when the next chapter will be, but I can tell you this: Neo's chapter is left, and then we have the two endings.
> 
> I'll try to publish sooner than two years though.


End file.
